Broken Arrow
by The Mutant Rebel
Summary: Sequel to "Liar". Leo's stuck. The one he loves has pushed him away and the one he's currently with wants to mend him. His heart is in two places... and he has no idea what to do. UsagixLeo,RaphxLeo, slight Mike/Don. T-cest. Don't like. Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi everyone (waves) Another t-cest story here but, this time, it's going to be a multi-chapter :D (w00t~). This is rated M for cursing, sexual scenes, and- maybe- some violence. The M content wont be especially heavy but it is enough to be labeled as something that is under the category of 'M'.

_**I also want to thank Ajara and cndrow for the inspiration to make this ^^. You guys are awesome and thanks a bundle for your support ^^~**_

**Warning: If you do not like t-cest, slash, BL, or anything related to the sort, do not read it and/or leave a flame about it. **

I do not take kindly to people that actually read yaoi/slash/t-cest warnings and stupidly decide to send a flame about it anyway, just to be a jerk. It's immature and stupid- do the adult thing and don't read it if you have a problem with it.

_Don't hate me_ but I do enjoy a good t-cest fanfiction, just as long as it is written well and has an interesting plot.

Thank you and enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Arrow<strong>

_**Leo**_

It wasn't there.

That spark that I was so used to feeling when Raphael's lips pressed against mine… it wasn't there. Then again, why would I expect to feel the same sense of raw, heated passion from a kiss that was coming from someone else? It wasn't Raph's lips that were currently covering mine but someone completely different. I had thought that this person could fill that small void within me that Raphael used to take up… but, this time, without the unnecessary drama, hurtful words, and ridiculous bouts of fighting. I had had enough of the things that being with my hotheaded brother entitled… but now, I didn't know what to think.

My eyes slowly opened as the lips of another pulled away from me, my golden irises focusing on the brilliant hazel orbs that hovered over me.

"Leonardo-kun, are you alright?" Usagi asked me gently, one of his furred hands reaching up to cup my cheek with the utmost tenderness. His considerate touches always surprised me more than lulled me. I was still so used to Raphael's rough, calloused hands, even though he would sometimes strive to be gentle. I still expected to feel his emerald green hands against me rather than the soft touch of Usagi's.

I blinked up at him before I gave him a half-hearted smile, moving my head up slightly from its resting position on the tatami mats of the dojo so that I could press a chaste kiss to his lips, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

He stared down at me for a moment before he sighed, burying his face in the crook of my neck and inhaling deeply. He exhaled a warm breath against my shoulder, causing an involuntary shiver to run through my body from the feeling.

["You are a horrible liar, Leonardo-kun (1)…"] He mumbled into my skin, speaking fluid Japanese instead of English.

I tried not to stiffen underneath him but I found it hard not to. I gulped, silently praying that he hadn't caught onto my current racing thoughts ["W-what do you mean?"]

["… you still think about him…"] He stated after several seconds of silence, leaving a trail of slow, torturous kisses from my shoulder to my jaw, [" There are times when you are with me… and then there are times when your mind is miles away… with him."]

I had to forcefully repress of sigh of pleasure as he began to alternate between kisses and innocent nibbles, involuntarily reminding me of Raph's harder, more possessive bites. Guilt almost automatically invaded my mind soon after the thought; here I was, thinking about my past relationship while I was here with someone else… and why would I _want _to think of Raph at a time like this, anyway? Based on the relationship we had been leading, all he wanted to do was provoke me to the point of raw, blinding anger so that he could use it as a twist in the bedroom. That was all there was to it- at least to me, anyway- and… and I wanted so much _more_ than that. I wanted something real and three-dimensional, not some unnamed thing that was based off of nothing but lust and rage.

"I'm sorry, Usagi," I said meekly, briefly glancing up at the ceiling of the dojo with contemplation, "It's just… hard to forget about everything when he's everywhere I go."

"That is understandable," He smiled lightly against my skin, "He is your brother after all; you have grown up together from infancy so he will always be there, reminding you of your time together with him…" Usagi paused, lifting himself up and leaning upon his elbows so that he could look down at me with intense, piercing eyes- I blinked up at him in bewilderment, unsure of what the look meant.

He continued, his voice low, "But you must also understand, Leonardo-kun, that you are _mine _now. _Not_ his… not anymore."

I opened my mouth to say something in reply but was cut off when he suddenly slanted his lips over mine again; this time, with a bit more vigor. I gasped at the sudden burst of assertiveness, allowing his tongue to slip skillfully past my lips to coax mine into action. I sighed with contentment at the taste of him, my hands moving up to grip his shoulders lightly.

I was only distantly aware of a set of footsteps that had swiftly moved past the entrance to the dojo before the kiss deepened, my thought processes ceasing as it did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Raph<strong>_

I grumbled angrily to myself as I jogged past the dojo as quickly as I could, having a sudden urge to skin something furry and living as a substitute for _**the rabbit**_. That slick son of a bitch knew I was listening in and, I'll bet, he had said those things in order to get under my skin… and it had worked. What right did that damn rabbit have, stacking claim on my brother like he was some kind of bush to piss on. Heh… Leo, _**his**_? Don't make me laugh.

Everyone knows that Leo has always been _**mine**_, even before we had gotten together. Sure we called each other names and got into several fights but, when were growing up, he had always been by my side, through thick and thin. We had always been inseparable, despite the fact that we were polar opposites. Where had it all gone wrong? When had our overall relationship- as a brother, a friend, _**and **_a lover- gone completely south?

I growled lowly in my chest, storming into the kitchen and to the fridge to get me a beer; I was in desperate need of a distraction anywayz. Just as I opened the door, my thoughts a jumble of profanities and aggravation, a voice broke through.

"Raph?"

I nearly jumped, startled by the sudden intrusion to my thoughts. I quickly spun on my heels, turning to find one of my younger brothers, Donnie, sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of joe in his hands. He stared back at me with a surprised expression that mirrored mine, not expecting me to react the way I did, "You okay there, Raphie?"

I grumbled at my nickname, glaring half-heartedly at him, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do ya ask, huh?"

Don grinned sheepishly back at me, "What, I can't ask my big brother how he is?"

I glared at him halfheartedly, turning back around for another attempting at grab a bottle of Budweiser while simultaneously speaking to him, "I'm fine, genius. I just need some alcohol in my system ta calm my nerves," My eyes lit up when I found an unopened bottle lingering in the back of the fridge, "'sides, if my senses are numb, that goddamn rabbit wont seem so irritatin' later."

Donnie released a low laugh, shaking his head at me as he took a quick sip from his mug, "I can understand your reasoning for not liking him, Raphie- who wouldn't, in all honesty- but…"

"But **what**, huh?" I growled, quickly popping the top of my beer bottle with a rough turn of my hand, "That damn rodent thinks he can just come here, ta _our _dimension, and weasel his way into Leo's pants? That's some shit right there, Don. It's hasn't even been two months since Leo had broke it off."

Donnie rose an eye ridge, frowning slightly, "What did you expect?"

"I… I don't know. For him ta wait a little longa or something'? Not just jump into another relationship all of the sudden," I took a quick chug from the bottle before I continued, "Come on, Don. We'd been together fer a year-"

"And 90% of that year was filled with more drama that a soap opera," Don said dryly, "Leo only did what he did because he wanted a more… peaceful relationship, not one where there was confrontation at every turn."

"…It wasn't _**that **_bad-"

Donnie release a single chuckle, continuing with a sarcastic tone, "Heh, right… cause every couple wants to feel like they're apart of mini civil war everyday of the week. Oh, what a turn on…"

I scuffed, taking another long, thorough swig from the bottle before I stormed out of the kitchen, throwing a rough 'whatever' over my shoulder as I made my way to my room. Of course I knew that we argued a lot while we were together… but that didn't mean we never had any good times. Being with me couldn't have been that bad… could it?

"You know I'm right!" Donnie's voice shouted after me just as I reached my door.

"_**Whatever**_!" I said again said, shouting it this time as I entered my room, punctuating my exclamation by slamming the door behind me loudly.

(1) -kun: Japanese suffix that is usually added on to the end of a name, most likely a male name. You usually add it on to those who you know well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warning<strong>_: _If you read my warnings and still decided to send a flame, I __**will**__ report your ass_. Thank you (_grin_)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I would like to give a quick thank you to **Ajara **and **cndrow **for review, as well for their help, inspiration, and support. Thank you guys so very much (hug~)

I think the M rated part will be coming up either in the next chapter or the chapter after next so keep a watch out. I will warn you, of course, but just giving you a heads up in case.

**Warning: If you do not like t-cest, slash, BL, or anything related to the sort, do not read it and/or leave a flame about it. **

Here is chapter 2 and I hope you guys like it :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leo<strong>_

"Why don't you come away with me for a while?"

I chuckled, shaking my head as Usagi clasped one of my hands in his, "You know I can't do that. I have responsibilities here, Usagi."

"Hmm… then what about for a day… or maybe even a half day?" The rabbit samurai said, hope lighting up his eyes as he tried to encourage me to change my mind, "…A quarter of a day?"

I smiled apologetically at him, giving his hand a squeeze before releasing it, "I can't leave this dimension until Karai is taken care of for good. She's threatened me and my family more times then I can count and…"

My eyes fell to the ground briefly; I swallowed thickly before I continued, "The last attack she sent our way… was a bit more devastating than I had anticipated…"

"I am sorry, koibito(1)," He said, providing me a sad smile of understanding, "I keep on forgetting… that your battle with this woman has become more personal over the past year. Forgive me for my negligence-"

"No, no," I said quickly, "You are only looking out for me. I would love to come with you to your world to clear my head, and, of course, to be with you, but this is something that has to be done," I breathed a rough sigh, one of my hands clutched automatically at my side, "I won't allow her to take anything else away from this family."

"… Leo-chan…" Usagi whispered under his breath, taking a step closer to me so that only a foot remained between us. A heat rose to my cheeks at the nickname; it sounded weird in general, since Usagi seemed to always have a hard time with shortening peoples' names, but he only used it when we were either alone or being… intimate, "Should I stay another day?"

I hesitated before I shook my head in a negative fashion, "It's alright. Besides, you have a job to do remember? A lord to guard or something?"

Usagi chuckled lightly, "Something along those lines, yes. I am certain that he would not mind me staying away an extra day."

"I don't want to keep you from your job. Just come back when you are done, hm? That shouldn't be to much of a wait."

"No… I suppose not," He said with a mild grin, stepping forward and kissing me slowly, sweetly on the lips. I smiled into the kiss before he reluctantly pulled away from me. I noticed a brief twinkle in his hazel eyes before he spoke again, "… but I will be making up for lost time when I return, koi…"

I blushed further, "R-right. S-see you soon, Usagi."

Usagi slowly backed away from me, stepping through the portal to his world while lifting his hand in a farewell, vanishing into the swirled blue vortex that lead to his dimension before it disappeared completely. The living room became filled with silence, save for my deep exhalation of repressed longing. In all honesty, I didn't want him to leave… but who was I to pull him away from his duties in his world. Besides, I'm an adult, I can't always get what I want.

"So… how is he, Fearless?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the all too familiar voice, spinning around swiftly on my heels to face the emerald skinned, muscular form of my immediate younger brother, Raphael. He was standing at the hallways opening that lead to the dojo, his shoulder leaning against the wall casually as his amber eyes regarded me with a level, unreadable gaze. When had he gotten there? Either he had been practicing his stealth exercises, like I had scolded him many times before, or I was far more unfocused then I had first thought.

"I'm… I'm sorry?" I blinked in bewilderment at him, unsure of what his words were implying.

His passive expression changed only slightly as a small smirked appeared on his lips, "How _**is**_ he? Did ya give him a test drive yet? Huh?"

I glared at him immediately after his clarification, "That is _**none **_of your business."

His smirk widened, chuckling as he pushed himself off of the wall with a simple shrug of his shoulder, "Heh, well that's a solid 'no'."

I blushed slightly, clearing my throat as I walked towards the kitchen. I heard his feet shift slightly before he followed after me- gah, just my luck…, "H-how long had you been standing there?"

"Long enough ta catch you two, swappin' spit," He said with a rough, dry tone as I made my way to the refrigerator, opening it and retrieving one of those canned green-teas that April had brought especially for me, "Shit, you'd think he was goin' away ta war with the way you two were going at it…"

I sighed, closing the fridge lightly before I turned to face his form leaning against one of the kitchen counters. I might not be with Raph anymore but I didn't want to hurt or offend him by my displays of affection with someone else. I tried to be careful but I did slip up sometimes when Raph decide to walk like an actual ninja rather than a personified hurricane, "And? Is there a problem with the way I kiss someone?"

His eyes narrowed in a way that said 'Ya think?' before he sucked his teeth, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood upright and took a step or two towards me, "Ya better _**believe **_I have a fuckin' problem with the way ya kiss someone!"

I frowned, my arms crossing over my own chest as I raised an eye ridge at him, "_Why _are you so loud? It's nighttime. Are you trying to wake everyone up? _Kami_…(2)"

He ignored my statement, growling low in his chest, "Why would ya think I _wouldn't _have a problem with it, huh? Not only do ya just _dump _me outta nowhere, ya gotta start showin' off ya new sex buddy too?"

My eye ridge twitched at the term he used for Usagi, "_**S-sex buddy**_? What the _hell_, Raph?"

"Yeah. That's what he is, ain't he? Ya tryin' ta make me jealous or some shit? Playin' hard ta get? Huh?"

I glared at him hotly, "Are you _that _ignorant. It isn't always about _you_, Raph. You already _had _me so why would I want to play hard to get? If anything, _**we **_were sex buddies."

Raph growled, taking a sudden step towards me, "The fuck we were!"

I scuffed, taking a quick step towards him as well, "**Yes**, Raph, we were. All we ever did was argue and have sex. I don't know about _you _but I'm pretty sure that a relationship isn't based on just those two things."

He sucked his teeth, "Come on, Leo. We didn't _just _do those things."

I snorted humorlessly, unraveling my arms to lift a single finger up towards his direction, "Name one time we had a full, in-depth conversation that didn't lead to yelling or intimacy."

"Che, that's easy. There was that time when…" He paused, his anger evaporating momentarily as he thought back, "Wait… no, not that. Uh…"

I waited patiently for him to provide me with an example but I knew he wouldn't be able to think of one. The only time we had ever had a meaningful conversation was when we had simply been friends and brothers, not lovers. It was like the minute we had stepped into that territory, everything went to hell. True, the sex was always good but that was nothing compared to stability and bonding on a more spiritual level… like I have with Usagi now.

I sighed, "My point exactly."

His anger automatically returned but it wasn't as intense as before, "That doesn't prove anythin'…"

"No? Well, it says _a lot_ to me," I shook my head as I attempted to walk past him in order to head towards my room- I needed to go to sleep anyway- but he stepped in my path quickly. I stopped myself before I bumped into him, my eyes locking onto his intense, amber ones with a mild glare, "Raph… move."

"Nah. Not until we get somethin' straight here," He ground out, stepping forward, forcing me to take a few steps back, "If that was the problem with our relationship, why didn't ya tell me."

"I _did_," I breathed out roughly, "I told you countless times. I told you over and over again whenever we argued or when we were just talking… which was rare. It _never_ got better Raph and I… well, I just got tired of trying. I thought it would be better if we were just… brothers. At least when we were _just_ that, we were able to talk on a civil level."

"Yeah? Well there's just one _tiny _flaw ta that plan, Fearless," He said deeply, a slight growl to his voice as he took one final step towards me. I attempted to retreat backwards again but my shell hit the wall suddenly, my eyes widened at the predicament I found myself in, '_Aw, shell… this can't be good…_'

I nearly jumped when his open palm slammed against the wall next to my head, my eyes automatically stop towards his face again. His eyes were heated, intense; I couldn't help but blush under his gaze, "A-and that flaw would be?"

"… I can't _just _see ya as a brotha anymore, Leo. I can't _just _see ya as friend. I already had a taste of ya as somethin' more and I can't just let that go. It ain't fair that you decide where our relationship is gonna go all by yerself, babe," He paused, his eyes flickered to my lips briefly- that wasn't a good sign…, "I still want ya… love ya."

I pushed against his plastron slightly, attempting to push him away but he stood strong- damn him for being the strongest one out of all of us, "It's already over Raph. You can't-"

Before I knew it, I was receiving my second kiss of the evening, this one being far rougher and demanding than the first. I didn't even have time to resist; his lips forcing mine apart in order to slid his tongue hungrily over mine. I shoved against his chest hard, using all of my strength to pry him away from me, if only a little. I gasped for air, glaring at him angrily, "W-what the hell is _wrong _with you?"

He growled, trying to force himself against me again but I held him back with my elbow, "Nothin', doll. Just tryin' ta take back what's mine."

"Well _this _isn't how you do it."

He smirked, "Well then tell me what I gotta do."

I huffed, my breathing balancing out as I gave him a single, rough shove to create some much needed distance between us. If he has stayed where he was a moment longer, I probably would have given in, "Like I said, Raph. I'm with someone else now. There is nothing you _can _do."

Raph snorted, "Like hell there isn't," he took a deep breath, giving me a quick once over before he smirked at me- I hated that look as well. He usually gave me that look when he had certain… _plans_ in mind. My form remained tense and poised, waiting for him to corning again. If he did, I would give him a right hook so hard-, "I ain't gonna stop tryin' until yer mine again, Fearless. _**That **_is a guarantee. Heh, don't ya know me by now? I don't stop until I get what I want."

He began to back out of the kitchen, a smug look on his face as he went, "I got 'bout three days without any interference from that damn rabbit, Leo. Think ya can hold out until then?"

I glared nastily at him as he turned into the neighboring hallway-probably on his way to the his room- before I dropped my rigid stance, exhaling the tension I had been feeling since we had began to talk. It took me several minutes, well after Raph had left me, to straighten up and notice that I still had a can of green tea- unopened but slightly strangled- in my grasp. I groaned, moving my unoccupied hands to my lips, feeling that they had become mildly bruised by Raph rough intrusion.

"Damn…," I shook my head, hating that I had become somewhat aroused by his assault. I was also mad as hell that he took the same road as he always did when he wanted something intimate or sexual from me that I wasn't reluctant to give.

Would he every change?

* * *

><p>(1)Koibito- lover, special someone, sweetheart<p>

(2)..._Kami_- ..._God_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay, the next chapter is up :D

I'm gonna focus more on Life-Breathing, Black Heart, and Ghost in NYC a bit more after this update but, if I hit a snag, I'll come back to this. For some reason, I find this story very easy to update XD!

I hope you enjoy this installment. There is no turtlecest in this chapter but it is mentioned.

_**Don**_

"... Leo, why are you meditating in my lab?" I said with uncertainty upon entering my space of science and creation- my beloved lab and second home. My older brother was currently sitting Indian style, taking up the meditative position, in the center of the room, his eyes closed and his face peaceful and serene. His eye ridges shifted slightly when I had broken the silence in the room, a small smile touched his lips before he responded to my question.

"What? I can't greet my younger brother earlier in the morning after... or in this case, _during _my morning reflections?" He said innocently, his eyes remained closed while he spoke.

I rolled my eyes, close the door behind me. Although I didn't like it when my brothers entered my laboratory without my permission- or at all, really- I kind of didn't mind when Leo did it. After all, Leo was the least likely of my brothers to break things or mess with my projects or act foolishly or break things... wait, I already said that, didn't I? Leo was very respectful of my work space, unlike Mikey with his with his odd impulses to press big, shiny, red buttons (wouldn't the fact that their _big _and _red _alert him to the fact that they could do something dangerous or risky?) and Raph with his insensitive, barbaric way of manhandling my equipme-

_Oooohh, __**Raph**__. _Heh, that **had **to be it...

I sighed, sauntering over to my work desk to search for one of my invention journals, "What going on with blockhead this time?"

Leo frowned slightly, his eyes slowly opened before they lock onto mine. His once serene facade melted away into one of uncertainty and mild worry, "We talked yesterday night..."

I blinked with confusion; that didn't sound to bad. After all, they hadn't talked on a regular basis since Usagi started to come around more often, "... Isn't that a good thing?"

"... it _could _have been if Raph wasn't so damn... confrontational," He said, shaking his head as he swiftly stood to his feet, "We had been talking about our relationship and why it had ended and... now, he wants to fix it."

"Well isn't _that _a good thing?" I repeated, shouting a mental 'eureka' when I found the book I was looking for before I brought my full attention back to my brother, "I mean... it might be a bit hard to do with Usagi and all but-"

"I meant he wants to fix it... forcefully," Leo clarified, crossing his arms over his chest slowly, "Or so I am lead to believe, anyway."

I raised my eye ridge "Forcefully? Like how?"

He shrugged, "I haven't the slightest idea but I am pretty sure it'll revolve around something sexual. That's what he tried to do last night."

Both of my eye ridges flew up before I snorted, "Man, he has no tact whatsoever."

"You're telling me," He breathed, "That's why I am opting to be a coward for the moment. Your lab is one of the best hiding spots in this whole layer. Raph wouldn't dare to come in here unless he wanted to invoke your wrath."

I laughed outright, shaking my head at his reasoning, "I'm mad you said that with a straight face..."

He lower lip slightly poked out, "It's true, though. If he finds me alone... there's no telling what will happen to me."

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea what would happen to you," I started in a matter-of-fact, walking past him to sit at my computer, fluidly turning it on in the process, "He'll continue to force himself on you until you give in...since you _just_ can't resist his demanding character and muscle bound physique-"

I don't know why but I could just _feel _him blushed as he walked up behind my computer chair, "T-that's not..."

I cut him off, continuing with my rant, "- and then you two will proceed to have wild, passionate, I-haven't-had-you-in-weeks sex that will probably alert all- and I do mean **all**- inhabitants of New York City that you two are going at it. Does that sound about right?"

After several seconds of silence, Leo cleared his throat, a hint of bashfulness had entered his voice, "That's... t-true, I suppose. That probably would have worked _if_ were we still together but this is different now. I have Usagi now, Don. I can't... I _**won't **_be unfaithful to him, no matter how much Raph presses me."

I grinned to myself, suppressing a giggle, "Even if he does that deep, gravelly voice that he only uses when you-"

"H-how do you _know _these things?" He said with an edge of surprise, walking up to my side in order to look at me with wide, startled eyes.

I laughed lightly, "You do realize that you two used to just... do it, right? Like, you didn't even check if I was in my lab or if Mikey was in his room or..."

"Alright, alright," He said quickly, his already darkened cheeks deepened further to an emerald green, "A-anyway, I'll just stay with you until you leave the lab. I'll even help you will some project...o-or with some heavy-lifting. Just as long I'm not left alone so that… that thing can get to me."

I laughed again, louder this time, "Okay. I don't mind, just as long as you don't start touching everything or breaking stuff. I trust that you won't."

He released an exhalation of relief, placing a grateful hand upon my shoulder as he did, "Thank you, Don. That means a lot."

I nodded, placing a hand on top of him as reassurance, "No problem, bro... but... what are you going to do when you aren't in my lab?"

He dropped his head, gently squeezing my shoulder before he let go of me, "I haven't the slightest idea. I just hope that Usagi comes back early..."

**Warning****: If you read my warnings and still decided to send a flame, I **_**will**_** report your ass. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Alrightly... so I lied when I said I was gonna take a break to update my other stories. I couldn't help it, this just flowed out so easily so I couldn't help but update it quicker.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story thus far. You guys are awesome and I hope you enjoy this new installment. (smile)

_**Leo**_

Okay...

It's already been one day and I haven't had run-in's with Raphael. _That _is some true progress, considering the fact that Raph was the most persistent, hard-headed person I have ever known in my whole entire life. Even so, I didn't like the idea that I was sneaking around my own house as if I were some sort of criminal... but what else could I do? Just like Raph said, he doesn't stop trying until he has what he wants, even if that means he has to use sneaky, underhanded tactics. That's how he had always been, the sneaky bastard...

I poked my head out of the bathroom, peeking through the open door and stealthily looking up and down the hallway that it lead out to. I had just taken a quick shower after a quick morning work; now, I just want to catch up on some more sleep before the day was thrown into full effect. I didn't think that any of my brothers would be up at this time, since I was the only one that usually wakes up this early, but I couldn't be too careful. Like I said before: this is **Raph**, we're talking about. _Stubborn_, _**relentless**_, _**untamable**_ Raph. (Kami, help me...)

When the coast looked clear, I trotted down the hallway as swiftly and as quietly as possible, making my way to my bedroom. I was in the clear. There had been no interruption and no red clad ninja popping out of no where. Day two without Usagi seemed to be going smoo-

"Oi, Leo."

'_Fuck!_' I thought with an internal sigh of frustration, resisting the urge to lift my hands up in the air with exasperation. I had been _so_ _**close.**_ My hand had only been a few inches away from the handle. If only I had just rushed inside and closed the door behind me, I would have been home free but _nooo_, I had to savor a mental victory that I shouldn't have been claiming in the first place.

"Fearless, ya hear me?"

I sighed, turning my head slightly to look at the figure of my immediate older brother standing at the other end of the hallway, carrying an unopened can of soda in his hand. He wasn't wearing his mask, so he had probably just woken up. His face was neutral; I had a feeling that he didn't look like had just woken up, he would be smirking lecherously at me. Hmm... perhaps I'm just being paranoid.

"Yes, Raph? Do you need something?" I tried my best to smile genuinely at him but I found it rather hard to do while trying to stop one my of eye ridges from twitching with annoyance.

"Hmm... there are _so_ many ways I could answer that question..." He said with a light tone, walking down the hall until he stood at his own door, which was-unfortunately- directly next to mine, "But- ta sum it all up for ya- I need you."

My stomach flipped slightly at his admission before I snorted, rolling my eyes at him as I grabbed my door knob, "Sorry. I'm sold out."

"Che, cute," He released a single chuckle, "I don't know why yer playing these games, Leo. We both know that ya miss me."

I gave him a dull look, "How can I miss you when you're everywhereI go?"

"Ya know what I mean, smartass," He said, his expression becoming more serious than playful, "Ya miss _us_, don't ya?"

I didn't answer that question. No matter what I said to him, I knew I would be walking into a trap. If I said yes, he would take that opportunity to weaken my resolve. If I said no, he would become offended and start an argument. So, instead, I dodged the question, "...I'm going back to sleep. I'll see you at breakfast."

Just as I began to turn the knob and push the door open, Raph spoke again, his words catching my attention, "I have an answer for ya, by the way."

I paused, turning to look at his with a tinge of curiosity in my eyes, "...An answer? For what?"

He gave me a small smile, something I wasn't used to seeing on his face; it startled me... but it also warmed a part of me, "Fer the question ya asked me 'bout namin' a time when we had an actual, indepth conversation. I thought of an answer."

I blinked at him, "You... you did?"

He nodded, "Don and Mike had decide ta hang out with April and Casey fer the night and we had decided ta have a movie night in the layer... but we couldn't choose a movie ta watch. Ya wanted to watch that Denzel Washington movie... the one where he wore those huge ass shades 75% of the movie. I wanted ta watch Crank, since it just looked so badass."

"... Book of Eli?" I said after a moment of recollection.

"Ah, yeah. That was the one. We couldn't decide which one ta watch. I thought that your choice was stupid and you thought my choice was stupid so we had this whole conversation about why our choices were better. We talked about it fer an hour, I think, before we decide to just watch both of 'em. Oddly enough, I thought yer choice was pretty good... watched the whole thing without fallin' ta sleep."

"... and we both fell asleep half way through Crank," I said with a small smile, remember that night with surprising clarity. How could I not remember it? It was one of the only times we just... enjoyed each others company.

He chuckled, "And when the movie was ova, ya wouldn't wake ya ass up so I had to carry ya back to our room... well, _yer_ room now. Rememba?"

I paused before nodding slightly, turning my head to face my door again, "Yes. I remember."

"Give me a coupla more days and I can think of some other times like that... where it was just you and me."

I shook my head, "Stop it, Raph."

He took several quick step towards me suddenly, causing my head to whip around in his direction just in time to find myself standing barely a foot away from him. His intense, amber eyes blazing as he stared down at me, "Stop _what_?"

"You _know _what. Stop trying to change my mind."

"Yeah, heh. Like you tellin' me ta stop will actually make me stop," Raph growled out lowly, "You know me, Leo. I still don't see a good reason fer me to stop, no matter what ya say."

"What about the fact that I'm with someone else, huh? Doesn't that mean _anything _to you?"

"Fuck no."

I sighed roughly; what did he have to be so hard-headed, "Well, you know _me_, Raph. I don't do anything that is dishonorable. Being unfaithful is one of those things."

"Of course, I know ya. I know ya betta than rabbit boy does and I know ya betta then he eva will," He took one final step toward me, grabbing me by one of my arms in a firm grip. I tried to pull away but his grip tightened in response, "When will ya stop **fuckin' **around wit me, huh? This ain't fair and you know it."

"I'm not-"

"Yeah ya are. How did ya think I felt when ya just broke it off, without any kinda warnin' or without even talkin' 'bout it?" He shook me lightly, as if he were trying to gain my attention even though he already had it, "How do ya think I feel when I see ya with that fuckin' rabbit, actin' all lovey dovey and cutesy wit 'em, huh? Did ya think I was just gonna sit back and take it? Did ya think I was gonna be _**okay **_with the idea of you wit someone else afta a year of bein' with ya?"

I blinked up at him, unsure of what to say. What could I say? That I was sorry? That I should have thought through my decision more? I'll admit, I should have brought it to Raph's attention rather than just springing it on him out of the blue... but if I had, then he would have talked me out of it. He would have coaxed me into staying with him. He would have lulled me into believing that we were alright and that we could work it out... but I knew it wouldn't work that way. His promises had alway been broken and there had hardly been any form or semblance of harmony in our relationship. There had been nothing but chaos and... and I never thought that he truly loved me. How can you love someone if you couldn't compromise with them? How could you love someone if all you could do was argue with them?How could you love someone if all you could do was reap the benefits of the flesh's desires? How could that _possibly _be love?... How could I tell him that?

"R-raph... I-"

"Uuuuuh, what's goin' on?"

Both mine and Raph's eyes snapped in the direction of the new voice, catching a glimpse of our youngest brother, Mikey, stepping out of the room across from mine. He rubbed one of his sleep heavy eyes with the back of his hand, looking at us with tired confusion, "...Why does it feel like a soap opera is going down in the hallway?"

Raph automatically growled after Mikey's question, letting go of me and storming over to his door. He threw Mike a disgruntled look before turning his eyes to me, glaring heatedly, "This ain't ova."

He stormed into his room and slammed the door audibly behind him, the hallway swiftly fell silent afterwards. I blinked in bewiderment, staring wide-eyed at the door before turning to my unlikey savior, my orange wear, junk food loving brother, Michelangelo. His sleepy blue eyes turned to look at me with uncertainty, "Did I say something wrong?"

I shook my head at him, "... No, you didn't."

He yawned, stretching a little, "Oh, well that's good, 'cause-"

I cut him off by swiftly walking up to him and hugging him, grateful that he had stepped in when he did... even though it was unintensional. It took him a moment before he reached a hand up and patted me awkwardly on the back of my shoulder, probably unsure of how to respond to my sudden act of brotherly affection, "Ummm... you okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** There IS **turtlecest **in this chapter. It isn't enough to turn your brain into pink goo- in my opinion- but it is heavier than previous chapters so tread carefully. If you don't like some semi-heavy manoxmano, yaoi, slash action, either don't read this chapter or don't read the story at all. Thank you

* * *

><p><em><strong>Raph<strong>_

Do you have any idea how hard it is not to interact- _**at all**_- with the person you have a soft spot for? There is nothing else I'd rather do than to touch him again, to kiss him again, to feel him against me when I needed to be grounded. I missed the little secluded world that we would fall into whenever it was just the two of us, whether we were arguing, fucking... making love, or just talking. Although Leo made it seem like we never had a normal conversation while we were together, I knew there were times- memorable times- when we didn't have to yell. There were even times when we didn't even have to talk and, yet, we were able to have a conversation.

I couldn't name all the times right off the bat but... I knew that they had happened. I knew that there was more to us than just fucking each others' brains out or yelling until our voices were sore... and it wasn't fair of Leo to ask me to think up _all _those times within a matter of seconds. Didn't our relationship, whether it was over or not, mean more than just a few seconds? Hell, couldn't _**he **_think of some of those times where it was just... us? And, if he couldn't, what the fuck did that mean? Could all he see when he thought of us was the bad rather than the good? Was there nothing good about us at all in his eyes?

... Fuck, I hated being in the dark when it came to dramatic shit like this. Him calling us off came as a complete shock to me… hell, it stung a lot more than I thought it would. It came at my like a slap to the face. I would never tell this to anyone but... it hurt me worst than a kick to the groin. How the fuck do you just spring something like that on someone, huh? We had never talked about it in the open. Man... I hadn't even felt that we were that far off from harmony. We had always fought in sync whenever we went out on patrols. I questioned his authority sometimes but I had always identified him as the leader- I would never say that to his face, of course. I always knew what he was thinking and the same went for him. We had always been on point, ever since we were babies. Now... it's like we're strangers... and he's the one that made it that way. _He's _the one that made it awkward for us. _He's _the one who had deemed our relationship doomed... and I never got the _**fucking**_ memo!

I haven't the slightest idea why he broke it off in the first place. I've thought about every possible reason he could have come up with to break it off and, yet, none of them made sense. Even the answers he had told me when I asked him directly didn't make sense. Was it because of the arguing? No; we've argued countless times before we had gotten together and it had always worked out in the end. Was it because of the sex? ... Heh, no. _Definitely _not. Was it because we were both stubborn as hell? No; we had always been stubborn and we had always worked through it. So, the big mystery of the century- to me anyway- is this: Why did Leonardo Hamato, the fearless leader, the goodie-goodie, the teachers pet, the pretty boy, Mr. prince-charming himself, break our relationship off? That is what I had been trying to figure out for the past two months...

But you know what hurts the most? It's the fact that we had been together for a year- _a whole, __**fucking **__year_- and he opens his legs for Mr. Fuzzy Fuck barely a month after he ended it. I mean, what the hell? _What. __**The. **__**Hell**_? Even someone as slow as Mikey would've known that I wouldn't just sit back and take it like a little bitch. Shit... you better _believe_ I'm going to get angry. You better _believe_ I'm going down fighting... and I'm not stopping until either Leo's mine again... or I get a darn good explanation for why he ended us.

.. Even so, I hadn't see Leo every since I had talked with him this morning. I didn't think finding him after that would be particularly easy but _damn_; even if he was a ninja, he was way too good at staying hidden when he didn't want to be found. I called April and Casey to see if he was lying low at their place but they said that they hadn't seen him since their last visit a week ago. I asked Don if he was hiding him in his lab or something but he said that he hadn't seen him since breakfast. I would ask Mikey... but he was too interested in Don at the moment- I didn't even bother _to _ask. And I knew he didn't go over to Usagi's dimension or else we all would have known about it.

So where could that evasive son of bitch gone?

I grumbled, running a hand over the back of my head as I thought of all the places he could have possibly run off to. I was lying down in my hammock, having nothing better to do. I knew he wasn't topside- Karai's got the city flooded with foot ninja every since her last attack on us... which resulted in the death of Master Splinter. Leo knew better than to just waltz outside with that crazy bitch out for blood. Even when he was just going to visit April, he would make sure to take the most secretive path there in order to avoid detection.

...Wait.

I blinked up at the ceiling, a thought suddenly occurring to me. There was one person that Leo goes... well, used to go to whenever he could talk to us- dear ol' dad. I swiftly sat up, throwing my legs over the side of my hammock to stand up. He had to be there. There was no other place he would be. Springing into action, I retrieved my weapons from onto of a near by dresser, fastening them to my belt before I dashed out of my room and out of the lair.

* * *

><p>"Oh, he was here alright," I said silently to myself, gingerly entering the quiet, sacred space that me and my brothers had created as a place for Master Splinter's remains. We had decided to lay him to rest in our first home, the burrow where we had all grown up... before Stockman had his stupid little mousers run rampant in the sewers, almost completely destroying the place. We had cremated him and placed his ashes in an urn that April had gotten for us before we had cleaned the place up as best as we could. It was a lot smaller than it had used to be but it was a perfect size to be considered the resting place of one wise, old, mutant rat.<p>

I knelt down before the urn, bowing my head and quickly paying my respects before I continued with the task at hand- tracking down Leo. The small room had recently been dusted and the air smelled of recently burned incents-sandalwood, exactly what Leo smelled like. It was obvious that my older brother had been here... but it was also obvious that he wasn't here anymore. Damn, I had just missed him... but at least I was on the right track.

I grumbled, swiftly standing to my feet and overlooking the room one more time before I exited back out into the humid, winding tunnels of the sewers. I didn't like the idea that I was using tracking strategies that I would use on my enemies in order to find my own brother but it was the only way I was going to be able to talk to him. It was the only way I was going to get any answers out of him and it was the only we could set the record straight. If he wanted out, then he was going to have to give me one hell of a reason to stop fighting for him.

"Raph...?"

My footsteps came to a gradual halt as voice echoed against the damned stone walls around me. It sounded close by, I just couldn't tell where it was coming from. I took a couple of slow steps forward, listening out to hear the voice again. When it didn't come, I took a chance, "Leo?"

I could sense movement in the slight darkness that resided before me but I wasn't alarmed; I knew it was him. I found a bit weird that he would avoid me this whole time, only to have me catch him on his way back- I'm assuming- to the lair. He was _allowing_ me to catch up with him. He was too good of an escape artist to have coincidently run into him now. I didn't know what the thought did more: anger me or confuse me.

Once my eyes adjusted fully to the darkness of the tunnel, I was able to make out his silhouette, his form leaning against the wall in an apparently casual way. I walked slowly towards him, my eyeridges pulled together, "Ya knew I was looking fer ya... why did ya stop?"

His head turned towards me just I stopped, only a couple feet residing between us, "I'm tired of running away from you. You're my brother, not my enemy."

I release a humorless chuckle, "Ya shouldn't have been running away from me in the first place, doll. It ain't like I'm going ta kill ya or something. I just wanna talk ta ya."

I felt his glare through the dark although I couldn't see it fully myself, "Talk to me? Do you call cornering me, forcing yourself on me, and starting fights- both physical and verbal- _talking _to me? Wouldn't a simple '_Hey, can we talk about this_' suffice?"

Okay, I deserved that, "Yeah well, I'm a guy of action rather than words. I like ta get my hands dirty."

"Hmph, it would't kill you to use your words rather than your fists sometimes, Raph. It could do you some good someday; you never know."

I growled lowly, my hands fisting up at my sides, "Alright. _Fine_. Let's talk... and no running away this time either."

He paused, his arms rose to cross over his chest, "I'm listening."

The frown that had already been on my lips deepened further, "_Good_... 'cause I don't want ta hear no bullshit from ya. I want a straight, honest answer this time. No more beatin' around the bush and no more half-ass responses."

He paused again, "... Alright."

I narrowed my eyes in the dark further, taking a quiet, hesitant step towards him. His form shifted slightly in response to my moved but, other than that, stayed firm, "Why did ya do it?"

"... Do what, exactly?"

"What did I just say about listenin' ta bullshit?" I said through clenched teeth, "Ya know what I'm talkin' 'bout, Leo. Why did ya _end _it?"

He sighed roughly, pushing himself off the wall and turning to face me fully, "I thought I told you the answer to this already. I had _enough _of us."

I shook my head, "See, that's the thing. That ain't a fuckin' answer. What did ya have enough of, exactly? The arguin'? The sex? My lack of tact?-"

"Oh, so you know you're bad with words, then?"

I glared at him, continuing to talk even through his interruption, "_What _did ya have enough of? Give me a reason? Ya don't just decide where the fuck a relationship is gonna go on yer own. Here I am, in the dark about this _whole mess_, still stuck on ya- wantin' ya- and yer off with some other guy, as if we were neva togetha in the first place. What? Did ya just end us cause ya wanted ta fuck around with someone else."

"It isn't as simple as that, Raph," His voice rose slightly with anxiety and anger, causing it to echo a little louder than expected. He was straining himself to keep his voice down. I was getting under his skin... _**good**_.

"Yeah? Well _enlighten _me. Answer the age old question, then. Why did ya end it without talkin' ta me about it? Give me a reason why ya thought it was necessary. Do ya hate me? Ya can't stand the sight of me or somethin'? Ya don't love me anymore?"

"... I don't hate you..." He said softly, shaking his head while taking a silent step backwards. I could tell I was getting closer to the truth now. His body was trying to retreat even though he said he wasn't going to runaway. Whether he attempted to or not, I wasn't going to allow him to run away from this; not again, "I... I could never hate you."

I felt my expression soften, despite how upset I was. I took another step towards him, regaining the safe distance we had started this conversation with, "Do ya love me?"

He froze, silence invaded the space between. He seemed to be having a hard time figuring out what he wanted to do. He wanted to leave but, at the same time, he wanted to stay and answer me. I could just make out the uncertainty and fear that seemed to boil and churn behind his golden eyes. I heard him gulp before his lips darted out, licking his lips free of dryness; the action didn't really help me all too much with staying away from him but I controlled my urges... for now, "I...I can't..."

"Yeah ya can," I said, following up almost automatically after he forced his response out, "Just _say _it. Do ya or don't ya? Are ya afraid ta hurt my feelin's or somthin' like that? 'Cause ya didn't seem ta have a problem with doin' that when ya broke it off."

His form tensed at my response, "I didn't mean to... I just didn't think that you would could care so much."

Alright, _**that **_did it, "... What the fuck is _that _supposed ta mean? Of course I would care. How did ya think I was goin' ta feel? Happy?"

"_Yes_," He shouted back, a sigh to his voice as if he was finally getting something off his chest, "_**Yes**_, I thought you would be happy. You'd be free of me and you'd be able to do whatever the hell you wanted to do and... and be with whoever you wanted to be with."

"What are ya _**talkin' **_about!" I growled out, stepping to him and firmly grabbed him by his arms. His golden eyes snapped up to me with surprise. I knew I promised myself to stay a safe distance away throughout this conversation... but how could I? "When did I give any sort of hint that I wanted ta be wit' someone other than you, huh? Why the _**fuck **_would I want ta be wit' anyone else? "

He tried to pull away from me but failed; we both knew that I was the strongest, "Because... because I thought..."

I tightened my grip around his arm, leaning closer towards him until our noses were almost touching, "Ya thought _what_? _**What**_ did ya think?"

I became a bit shocked when he his shoulders began to shake. It wasn't by much and I could tell he was trying to suppress it but I could feel it still, "I-I thought t-that you didn't..."

'_... love ya_,' I thought, finishing his sentence in my mind. It didn't know how to feel about that... cause if that's what he was going to say then there was no way I was letting him go. I knew I loved him, I have since we became teenagers. How could he think I never did? Didn't he realize that there was absolutely no one else I'd rather be with than him?

He gasped when I jerked forward, pressing my lips to his. He automatically pulled back from me, using one of his hands to push me away but I wasn't having that. I released one of his arms so that I could grab him by the back of his neck, pulling him back towards me while I pushed him into the wall. He groaned when his shell hit the stone wall but continue to struggle.

"R-raph," He gasped against my lips, desperately trying to create space between us, "Please... s-stop..."

I pulled my head back slightly, "No. I love ya, ya idiot, and I'm not gonna stop... not as long as it's you."

He stared back at me with wide, disbelieving eyes. His struggling stopped, giving me enough time to kiss him again; this time with less force. I cupped his face in my hands, gently licking at his bottom lip before I moved past it. I was surprised to feel moisture against his cheek... and I was even more surprised when he began to kiss me back, his tongue move suddenly against mine with sudden hunger and need. His arms reached upward to wrap around my neck, pulling me closer to him with urgency, deepening the kiss further. Oh _**God**_, I missed this...

"I'm s-sory," He mumble into the kiss, "I'm so sorry..."

"Shaddap," I grunted after pulling back for a second, releasing his face and reaching down to grab the back of his thighs, using them to lift him up. I pushed against him until my plastron was flush against him and I could feel a slight bulge beginning to grow and harden between his legs. He moaned softly as I pushed him further into the wall, slowly, torturously grinding our arousals together. His legs opened wider so that he could lock his feet behind my shell, increasing the pressure and the pleasure for both of us. I grunted as I continued to move against him, pulling away from his lips to kiss my way down his neck. He inhaled sharply when I began to lick and suck at his pulse line, his arms tightening around me and his hips moving in tune with mine.

One of my hands moved in-between us, slithering down into between his parted legs to release his erection from its prison. He panted heavily against my ear as I began to pump his hard-on slowly, spreading the precum over the head of it. His head feel against me shoulder, releasing soft sounds of pleasure as my hand began to pick up speed.

"I... I missed you," He said quietly, kissing my shoulder, his tongue darting out to lick at my skin. I groaned, coaxing his head to turn towards mine so that I could kiss him again, our tongues moved against and around each other hungrily.

"I missed ya too," I responded to him, my hand began to pump him faster. He began to moan in tune with my movements, breathing out my name repeatedly until his body tensed up, his back arched, and his legs tightening around me as he came. I grinned just as his body began to unwind, his relaxed form collapsing against me. I kissed his shoulder, licking his pulse line once again, "Yer mine, Leo. Not his, _mine_."

He released a single, weak chuckle at my words, shaking his head against my shoulder, "I suppose I am..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh gosh. That was harder to write than I first expected. Do you know how many times I had to write this chapter over in order to get it right? This is the third chapter 5 that I had attempted to make. Smh...

Anyway, what will Usagi do once he comes back? Will Leo break it off with him or stay with Usagi? And where are Don and Mikey is this whole thing? You'll find out next chapter :D

Some Don and Mikey fluff is sure to come next (grin)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Raph**_

"...Why didn't ya tell me sooner?"

"Hmmm... is now the time to talk about this, Raph? I haven't slept well in _weeks_..."

I chuckled, shaking my head against the dark blue pillow that rested underneath my head. After the night before, when I had found out the reason for ending us, we had came back to the lair and went to his room, falling asleep together in his room. Strangely, nothing frisky or 'R' rated went down... even if I wanted nothing more than to make up for the two months that we have been seperate, "An' who's fault is that, huh?"

"... Shut up. I said I was sorry," He mumbled against my neck drowzily, his body rested casually on top of mine, "What else can I say other than that?"

"Well, ya can start by tellin' me why ya didn't just talk to me 'bout it," I growled lowly in my chest, turning my head slightly so that I could catch a glipse of the side of his face, "All ya had ta do was pull me aside and talk ta me. Why all the drama, doll?"

It took him a couple of seconds to repsond back to me, his face turning towards me until his nose tapped lightly against my cheek. His eyes, narrow with sleepiness, gazed back at me with open uncertainty, "Because... a part of me was afraid that you wouldn't take this seriously. I know better than that _now _but... I didn't want you to brush it off as something minor or troublesome. I really... wanted us to work... but I had no real proof that you loved me the way I loved... the way I _love_ you."

... Ugh... cheesi-ness overload. I tried not to- I tried to stop it- but a blush began to burn slightly across my face. Damn him... damn him to hell! It was a good thing that his room was dark cause I knew he would have made fun of me if he had seen it. I cleared my throat roughly, breaking eye contact with him momentarily to beat down my moment of embarrassment, "W-well, I... I do love ya. I-I have since we were fifteen years old..."

I turned back to look at him just in time to catch a glimpse of surprise. I narrowed my eyes at him, a mild anger began to churn in the pit of my stomach, "What? You'd think I'd have a hard time tellin' ya a second time?"

He blinked at me, obviously sensing my annoyance, before his form began to shake slightly with laughter, "N-no. It's not that. I just... I just didn't know you felt that way about me for so long... and I'm a bit surprised that you actually admitted it outloud."

... Damn him to _**hell**_! I gulped down my nervousness, my blush coming back full force, "S-so? What, a guy can't admit his feelin's in the open?"

Leo chuckled deeply in response, his arms wrapping loosely around my shoulders and his lips inching closer to the crook of my neck, "Oh, I don't mind..." He breathed out warmly against my skin, causing a shiver to run down my spine, "But if you said it to Mikey and Don, you'd be committing social suicide."

I opened my mouth to respond back to him but was cut short when I felt his tongue ghost over the skin of my neck slowly. I sputtered, causing him to laugh against my skin; I glared at him, "Wh-when did ya start ta feel the same fer me, then?"

He hummed in thought, shifting so that he could sit up a bit. I was able to look up at him now, his shaded face coming into full view. He hadn't pull back by that much; just enough so that his nose was pressing lightly against mine, "Probably around our eighteenth birthday. I thought of it as immoral but my teenage hormones didn't seem to care."

I released a single laugh, "And I just didn't give a crap at all."

He laughed also, "True. We probably wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't approached me about it first."

"...I'm glad I did. That damn rabbit would've scooped ya up if I didn't," I snorted, closing my eyes, "I wouldn't have had a chance if he got ta ya first."

"Hmm... I don't think so," I heard him say, "Although Usagi is easy to get along with, a good kisser, and a logical thinker-"

"Pushin' it..."

"- he isn't _you_. I can't just... forget about you and what I feel for you," He sighed, his arms tightening slightly around my shoulders, "Even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to get you out of my head."

... _Damn him to __**hell**_! "A-ah... well..." Fuckin' Leo and his ways of shutin' me up. Fuckin' smartass...

"... Are you blushing?" He asked curiously, leaning forward until his hot breath hovered just over my lips.

"No," I lied, gripping his hips lightly.

"You said that a little too fast," He chuckled out, lightly touching his lips to mine as a short, teasing kiss, "What? Am I making you nervous Ra-ah!"

Within the span of a second, I flipped our positions so that his shell was against the mattress and I rested convinently inbetween his legs. He blinked up at me with surprise; I grinned back down at him in repsonse, "Ya shouldn't start somethin' ya can't finish, Fearless."

"W-what?" He asked with uncertainty.

"If yer gonna kiss someone while teasin' 'em, go fer the _gold_,"I said just before leaning down and claiming his lips with mine. He moaned softly, our tongues automatically repsonded to one another as his legs opened wider, allowing me to move closer until our plastrons we pressed together. I sighed into the kiss; missed this more than I would like to admit. I knew I couldn't fuck him just yet... not matter how much I wanted to. He was still with that rabbit... and I didn't want him to feel anymore guilt than he already did. In all honesty I coud care less what Leo did... but i didn't want this second chance with him to be for nothing. I would fight to keep Leo cause... cause I knew what it was like without him. I didn't want to feel like that ever again...

_**Mikey**_

"Ugh... my head hurts," I mumbled with a frown, looking over Donnie's shoulder and reading a textbook he had decided to look at rather than talk to me. I was leaning over the back of his computer chair, keeping him from rolling away and ignoring me again; he could be so cruel sometime. Besides, who would want to read a book that had so many huge and confusing words in it when you could be getting comfortable and cozy with the Mikester?

He huffed, turning his head slightly to look me in the face, his light brown eyes stared at me with irritation (-pout- what did _I_ do?), "Then stop reading it unless you want to give yourself a brain anerism."

I blinked back at him, "...A what, now?"

He stared back at me as if I had grown a second head before he shook his head solemnly, turning back to his precious book, finding it more satisfying then his dear younger brother, "Just... just go back to doing _whatever _it was that you were doing before you came into my lab. Videogames, comic books, television, eatting junk food... I don't _**care**_. I have a lot of work to do so leave me _alone_."

I pouted, resting my chin ontop of his shoulder before wrapping my arms around both of them, "Well someone woke up in a sore mood. Do you need a massage or something? Oh! I know what you need- you need some good, ol' fashion loving," I puckered my lips just as he turned towards me, "Come give Mikey some sugah~"

"... Don't make me hurt you..." He said with a dull expression, craning his neck back when I tried to lean forward and kiss him, "I'm not in the mood right now, Mikey. I have a lot of work to catch up on... most of them having to do with our battle gear and equipment. We have to be prepared if we're going to face off with Karai anytime soon."

I sighed, my head dropping to his shoulder once again, "I guess... but you've been working nonstop for this past week. I miss snuggling up with you after... well, you know-" I giggled to myself when his cheeks began to turn a darker shade of olive, "- You need a break. Just a couple of hours of laziness, and you can go back to working. Please, Donnie?"

He turned back to look at me, his hardened expression began to loose its tightness, "I... stop trying to change my mine Mikey. I know what you're trying to do..."

I grinned at him, snuggling his neck while tightening my grip around him, "Is it working?"

He grumbled, turning his attention back to his textbook of too-many-big-and-confusing-words, "No."

"Aw, yes it is. You wouldn't have said it if it wasn't," I smiled into his skin before I kiss his neck innocently, "Come on Donnie. Let's go back to sleep just for a little bit. You need to make up for some all-nighters anyway."

"No, Mike. I'm serious. Let it go."

"Nu uh. I want my Donnie back in my arms for the rest of the morning."

"It's not going to happen," He sighed out, turning back to me again, "I have- mmf."

I quickly cut him off by pressing my lips to his, keeping his head in place by unwinding one of my arms from around him and pressing my hand against his cheek. I slowly sucked his lower lip into my mouth, nibbling gently. He releases a siffled groan in response, his tongue slide out shyly to meet mine for a brief moment before I pulled back. I smiled innocently at him, rubbing my nose against his affectionately, "...Come back to bed with me. Please?"

He stared back at me for a moment, biting his lower lip in thought before he sighed, slowly standing up from his chair as I released fully, "You're such a cheater, you know that right?"

I grinned widely at him, reaching out and taking his hand, "I do what I can to get time with you."

A/N: Finally~ Some Don and Mike fluff :D

Next chapter, Usagi comes back... uh oh (sweatdrop) What do you think will happen? Do you think Usagi will back down quietly or fight for his man?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Leo**_

I swallowed thickly with anxiety as the blue vortex began to swirl and enlarge, letting me know that Usagi would be crossing over to this dimension any second now. I had no idea what I was going to say to him when that happened. What could I say?

'_Oh, sorry Usagi. I can't be with you anymore because I have changed my mind and want to be with Raphael again. Thank you for being such a loving, faithful trooper for the past month or so but I think it would be better if were just friends. Oh! Did I mention that I had not only been unfaithful to you, but I also wasn't too sure about our relationship from the get go?_' I thought sarcastically, despite how anxious and uncertain I was feeling right now, '_Yeah, that will definitely warm things over. Ugh... if only I hadn't been so insecure and just talked it over with Raph two months ago. Man, I hate when that stubborn hot-head is right..._'

My breath caught in my throat when I saw the familiar figure of Usagi passing through the bluish glow of the portal. His furry white face, gentle smile, and kind hazel eyes greeted me once his form fully made it over, the alien glow finally vanishing after several year-like seconds passed by. He sauntered over to me, his gaze unwavering, "Saiai (1), it is refreshing to see your face after so long."

I blushed at the nickname, guilt automatically rising within me, "It... it's only been three days, Usagi."

His smile widened slightly, his hand reaching out to gently caress my cheek, "Really? It feels like far more time has passed since our last meeting."

I gulped, my blush darkening further. My guilt began to rise further within me, "O-oh... well that's-" before I could continue with whatever I was going to say, his thumb and index finger curled around my chin and tilted it upward, swiftly guiding my lips to his. His kiss was sweet- as always- but unlike all the other times, I had stiffened. He had sensed my hesitation the minute our lips met, since he pulled away from me almost five seconds later. Damnit... where was my ninja treachery when I needed it most...

His eyebrows drew together with confusion as he gazed back at me, "Is there something the matter, Leonardo-kun?"

I gulped again, providing him a sheepish smile, "Huh? What do you mean? Why would something be the matter, Usagi? I-I'm fine..."

Usagi raised an eyebrow, "I am not blind, especially when it comes to you. Is something on your mind? You are so tense."

I stared at him for several contemplative moments, knowing that I have to tell him the truth but... I knew it would hurt him. I didn't want to do that but... withholding the truth was far more cruel. I sighed, slowly reaching out for his hand. He blinked back at me but gave me his hand without hesitation, "...Koi?"

I smiled sadly at him, pulling him towards the meditation room, "I have to talk to you about something."

He paused, "... What about?"

When I finally reached the sliding, paper doors of the room, I reached for it while simultaneously turning back to look at him, "...Us."

* * *

><p>Saying everything that I needed to say to Usagi had to be one of the worst thing I ever had to sit through in my entire life. My heart broke more and more with each new detail that I told him about my relationship with him, as well as Raphael. I hated that I was hurting him this way- although his face was stern and emotionless, his eyes betrayed what he was truly feeling: hurt, heartache, disbelief, and betrayal. Of course he was going to feel those things. How could he not? I was pretty much telling him that I was still in love with my brother and that I could no long continue this relationship... not if I wanted to hurt both him and Raph.<p>

When I was done with talking, a deafening, painful silence followed, his light colored eyes searched mine careful so any deception or falseness. The permeating quiet seemed to last forever before he broke it; he took a deep, cleansing breath before his eyes fell to the floor we were currently sitting on, "I... I see."

My tongue ghosted over my dry lips before I spoke again, "I-I'm so sorry Usagi. I... I never meant to hurt anyone. I was so... so confused and-"

"Whether you meant to hurt me or not, you _have_. There is no way around that fact, Leonardo-kun," Usagi said, cutting me off gently, "Even so, I appreciate that you told me rather than hide it from me," He paused, glancing back up at me again, "...In the corners of my mind, I knew that you still loved him but, for once, I did not want to listen to reason. I wanted to be selfish... I still _want_ to be selfish..."

I blinked at him with bewilderment, "Wha... what do you mean?"

He smiled weakly at me, his hand reaching out to hesitantly brush my cheek with the back of his knuckles. I did not pull away from his touch but I did not lean into it either, no matter how inviting it was, "... I had been coveting you for...- what feels like- and eternity now," He admitted, his warm fingers caressing the side of my jaw absently, "I had wanted you for myself but... I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be with another man so I said nothing."

"Usagi..." I breathed, a little startled and taken aback by his honest admission. How long had he wanted to be with me?

"But then, during one of my visits, I had walked in on you and Raphael-san while you were... well," His face turned bashful, "... making love."

"I-I don't remember that," I definitely would have recollected something like _**that**_ if it had happened.

"You had been too distracted to notice, "He said simply as his fingers trailed down my neck slowly, sensually, causing an involuntary shiver to travel down my spine, "I had only glanced for a short second but the image would not escape me... to see your face, twisted with such wanton, untamed pleasure-"

"Uh...," My face felt like it was baking right about now...

"- it had both angered me and saddened me at the same time. Saddened because I had not revealed my feels for you sooner; if I had know there was a chance, no matter how small it was, to claim you as my own, I would have taken it in a heartbeat. Angered because... because I wanted it to be _me _that was giving you such pleasure, not _him_."

I swallowed thickly, resisting the urge to fan myself, "I... I had no idea you felt so strongly for me. I thought... I just thought that you had just recently felt that way for me."

"No, saiai," He shook his head, leaning closer towards me. His hand moved to cup the bottom of my chin while his thumb moved over my lips like a soft, sensual caress; why did the pads of his finger feel like fire against my skin? "I have cared for you far longer than a mere two months. And even though you wish to end this, I cannot simply _stop_ caring for you, nor can I simply stop craving you. I want _you_; no one else."

'_Oh crap, why did this sound so familiar..._,' I pulled away from his touch gently, "But I wish to be with Raphael, Usagi. I love him."

He smiled a slow, heart-skipping, belly-flopping smile, leaning into me further; if I backed away from him anymore in my seated position, I would loose my balance, "And I am a stubborn rounin. I understand that you love him... but that does not mean that I will gracefully retreat, Leonardo-san. I will fight for you and I will not give up until I know all chances with you are gone."

His warm breath against my lips and his addictively intoxicating scent- a mixture of forest pine and herbs- dizzied me, completely obliterating whatever composure I had left. His intense, soul searching eyes bore into my own mercilessly; I found it nearly impossible to not fidget under his gaze, "H-how do you know if there are any chances left?"

He hummed lowly in his throat while he swiftly closed the distance, gently pressing his mouth to mine. After a brief moment or two, he slowly pulled away, leaving nothing but an inch between our lips, "If I did not have a chance, then would your body be reacting to me this way?"

"H-huh?" I breathed, my focus not completely present anymore. How could I possibly allow my focus- my prized, unmovable, and steady focus- to be completely obliterated like this?

"If you truly belonged to Raphael-san-heart, mind, and soul- would you body be so open and willing to me?" He whispered surreptitiously, "Your breathing is shallow, your eyes dilated with desire, your body trembling with anticipation-" My body was _trembling_? _**Fuck**_... "- All of these obvious signs of attraction and, yet, I look nothing like _him_. You even allowed me to kiss you _after_ you explained the situation to me, Leo-chan."

My eyes widened slightly just as he fluidly stood to his feet, his lips pressed to my forehead gently on his way up. He continued to talk as he made his way towards the exit of the meditation, "I do not need to be back in my world for a week or so. I gather that I am probably not welcome in room without permission, is there I room I may stay in or is the living room couch all that is available?"

I nearly sputtered, stopping myself from doing a double taking at his words since his eyes were still on me. He was _staying_? Oh dear _Kami_..., "U-uh... there is a cot in Donnie's lab. It's not much b-but it's better than sleeping on the couch."

He smiled gratefully back at me, bowing his head towards me, "Thank you. I shall ask him if I can use it right now."

With that, he exitted the room, silently sliding the doors closed behind him and leaving me to my jumbled thoughts. When I heard his foot steps fade away into silence, I released a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. One of my hands gripped at my opposite shoulder lightly, verifying that my form was, indeed, trembling. Not only that, but my heart was racing, like I had been working out in the dojo for hours...

_**Fuck**_, why the hell was I _aroused_ at _all_? He had barily even _touched _me and, yet, here I was... hot and bothered. I gulped thickly to moisten my parched throat before I took several deep breaths as a means to calm myself down. Me and Usagi had never really gone further than deep kisses and passionate caress but he had gone slow and stead with me on purpose. Now that we were no longer, as of now, in a relationship, did that mean he wasn't going to hold back?

My head slumped slightly with defeat, "Kami-sama (2), what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

><p>(1) Saiai- Beloved (a nickname)<p>

(2)-Sama- suffix you put at the end of someone's name who is in higher power or respect than you are

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Usagi isn't going to bow out gracefully in this one folks. He's gonna stay and fight for his man XD. Also, Usagi isn't holding back anymore... that means he's putting all of his experience on the table. There will be some serious jealousy coming off of Raph when it comes to Usagi and his ways of woeing Leo. Raph, like Leo, only have experience based on their interactions with each other (not like they can go out and date people anyway...). Usagi, on the other hand, probably has more experience with relationships since he is both older (probably 4-5 years) and unhindered by his appearance in his dimension. So, all-in-all... yeeaaahhh, Usagi is a smooth operator XD.

Stay tuned for the next chapter :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: There IS turtlecest in this chapter. It IS enough to turn your brain into pink goo and/or burst of exploding yaoi candy so if you don't like t-cest tread carefully. If you don't like some semi-heavy manoxmano, yaoi, slash action, either don't read this chapter or don't read the story at all. Thank you**

_**Raph**_

Leo should've lied to me.

I don't care if I told him to tell me the truth about what had went down between him and Mr. Fuzzy- Leo shouldn't have _fucking_ told me. Now here I was, wide awake and mad as hell. I know I should be happy that Leo was here with _me_, sleeping peacefully beside _me_, and curling beside _me_... but I couldn't help but feel ticked off. That rabbit thinks he can here, to this dimension, and seduce Leo- _**my **_Leo- into leaving me? Heh, well Usagi's another fucking thing coming cause I'm not letting Leo go without a fight... and a damn good fight at that. I'd like to see that fucking Trix rabbit even _try_ to touching Leo while I'm nearby. All he's gonna get is a foot shoved so far up his ass that-

"Raph..." I snapped back to reality at Leo's sleep heavy voice, his tired, golden eyes started back at me curiously, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," I lied, my arms tightened around his waist slightly, pulling his shell firmly against my chest, "I'm good."

"... Are you sure?" He double checked, craning his neck a little more to look at me over his shoulder.

"Mhm," I hummed, burying my face in between his neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply, "I'm sure. Just glad yer here with me."

I heard a smile enter his voice, "I'm glad I'm here with you too."

I smiled against his neck, "Did I wake ya up or somethin'?"

"No," He sighed, his head falling back against the pillow, "Can't sleep."

I blinked, "Why?"

"...There are too many thoughts buzzing around in my head," He admitted, a hint of sadness had entered his voice that I didn't like, "This whole situation with me, you and Usagi... it all could have been avoided. If only I hadn't decided to get shy when it came to what I wanted, then I wouldn't have hurt anyone the way I di- _ah!_ What the hell was that for?"- He is talking about me biting down at the base of his neck...

"Stop actin' depressed," I mumbled against his skin, glaring through the darkness, "Ya ain't the only one ta blame, Fearless. We were together for a year and... and not _once_ did I tell ya how I really felt 'bout ya. I think that would cause anyone ta second guess a relationship."

"Yeah... but if I had just- _Ugh!_ Stop _biting_ me, damnit," He scolded in a harsh whisper, causing me to smirk against his neck.

"Not until ya stop tryin' ta blame this all on yerself somehow," I scolded back, "It happened. There's nothin' ya can do 'bout it other than apologize and move on... and ya _apologized _already so why ain't ya moving on yet, huh?"

"Well... because Usagi is hurt... and he is also determined. He's been interested in me since _you_ started to gain interest in me."

I snorted, tightening my grip around him even more, "Yeah? Well, I've known ya longer and if he thinks he's gonna get his grabby little paws on ya, he's got another thing comin'... that fuckin' bunny..."

Leo chuckled under his breath, "That's not nice Raph. He's still my friend. I'm just going to have to keep explaining to him that I cannot return his affection... no matter how many times he tries to bring it up."

"Yeah but what if..." I paused, thinking about every possible 'what if' that I could say at this moment. What if Usagi was the better choice out of the two of us? What if Usagi was able to coax Leo into reconsidering their relationship somehow? What if I wasn't about to give Leo what he truly wanted- stability? What if... what if he left me again for _him_?

"...What?" Leo prompted, craning his head to look at me again, "What if what?"

I stared back at him for a long time, searching those deep, golden eyes of his for the longest time before I shook my head, "Never mind."

He blinked back at me before his eyes narrowed slightly with disbelief. He pulled away from me slightly, turning his body until he was face to face with me, "Don't lie to me Raphael."

"I ain't lyin'," I said, trying to avoid his probing eyes, "It's nothin' Leo."

His eyes narrowed further until they became slits, "Nothing?"

"Yeah. _Nothin'_," I verified, wrapping my arms around his waist again, pressing our noses together before I slanted my mouth over his and gently licking over his bottom lip suggestively. He made a little noise at the back of his throat before his mouth opened hesitantly for me, his tongue sliding out to meet mine half way. I smirked, pulling his chest flush against mine while slowly deepening the kiss. He sighed, his hands sliding up my plastron until they wound around my neck encouragingly, keeping me in place- as if I was going to go anywhere. I churred deeply in my chest, causing him to pause before slowly pulling away from me; we both knew what that sound meant...

He panted lightly, catching his breath as he stared at me sternly, "Not now, Raph..."

"And why not now?" I churred out, leaning into him again to leave a trail of kisses against his jaw, "We both can't go ta sleep. We both missed each other... and I finally have ya all ta myself. Ain't _now_ the best time?"

I felt him gulp as my tongue slowly licked over his pulse, his hands gripping lightly at the back of my neck, "S-someone could h-hear us."

"So?" I replied simply, a sense of anger began to simmer at the bottom of my belly, mixing in with my urge to claim Leo as my own again. I knew exactly what Leo meant: it wasn't if _someone _heard us, it's if _Usagi _heard us. I knew he wouldn't say that to my face for obvious reasons but I wasn't an idiot... and I _knew_ Leo. He didn't want to hurt bunny boy's feelings by moaning out loud, panting loudly, or screaming my name over and over... and over and over and... (Clears throat) again... but we both knew that I could care less. If anything, that's what I _wanted _Leo to do. I wanted Usagi to know that Leo was mine to touch, not his... and I want him to hear that _loud and clear_.

"B-but... I-" I swiftly cut him off by giving him a heated kiss while rolling on top of him, quickly giving myself the advantage. I snatched his wrist from around my neck and pressed them into the mattress, trapping him beneath me. He started up at me with a cross between surprise and need when I pulled away, unsure if he should fight me off or give in (I really, _**really **_hoped he gave in)

"Ya know ya wanna, doll," I said, churring again when the smell of his arousal began to fill the air around us. "How long has it been, huh? Ya must be cravin' some attention... I know I did."

"S-shut up," He stuttered, glaring up at me half-heartedly, "I-I know how to control myself..."

"_Right_," I drawled, resisting the urge to roll my eyes, "So that's why we're here right now.. with you givin' me the best 'do me' face I've eva seen. Honestly Fearless, yer practically _beggin' _me ta fuck ya with those bedroom eyes."

"N-no I'm no- _mmmm_," His denial was cut off with a deep moan as I teasingly rubbed my restrained erection against his own, his body squirmed slightly underneath me.

"Sure ya ain't," I mumbled, dipping my head to access his neck again, my teeth grazing the flesh before I bite down near collarbone, causing him to release a startled breath, "I can't wait anymore, Leo," My tongue dipped between the groove at the base of his neck, "I'm takin' back what's _mine_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don<strong>_

"... Donatello-kun... why are you blocking my path?" Usagi looked at me with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. Why was he looking at me like that, you may ask? Well, it probably had something to do with the fact that I was trying my darnedest to take up the whole space of the dormitory hallways, trying to pass off my current position as nonchalant (I knew I wasn't fooling anyone really...)

"Huh? Blocking your path? W-why would I do such a thing?" I said, pretending that I didn't know what he was talking about, "I'm not blocking your path."

He blinked, raising an eyebrow at me while crossing his arms over his chest, "Then what do you call this then?"

"Oh... t-this? I'm just... I'm stretching!" I said without thinking, mentally kicking myself for such a lame excuse. I was a genius... and I couldn't even create a more feasible lie, "Y-yeah. I've been cooped up in that lab for too long so I'm just loosening my muscles."

He stared at me, his eyes becoming dull but the sense of humor was still etched slightly into his face, "Donatello-kun... we both know that that is a lie."

I smiled sheepishly at him, "Lie? W-why would I lie to you, Usagi. Seriously, I'm just stretching... and I'm almost finished too so why don't you come back around in another... oh... I don't know 20"- No, too soon-"... errr... 40 minutes, okay?"

"... 40 minutes to stretch?" He said skeptically, "Donnie-kun, I'm just exhausted. I've had a rather tiresome workout this evening. I would very much like to rest."

'_Damnit_' I thought, quickly sparing a glance behind me at Leo's closed door, "Oh... uh, you know what, why don't you rest in my lab?"

"But you said I could not sleep in your lab. You feared that I would accidently destroy one of your projects or... or something else along those lines," He frowned, swiftly following my gaze before he locked eyes with me again, "You were the one that assigned me your room in the first place."

"Oh... I did, didn't I?" I said, mentally face palming myself, "W-well, I take that back. I trust you enough to sleep on the cot in my lab. Hell, I'll even set it up for you if you want."

"Uh...," He sighed out before slowly shaking his head, obviously confused by my rather random behavior; hell, I was confusing myself, "Alright, just let me retrieve my things from your room and-"

"No!" I shouted rather loudly, swiftly blocking him when he went to walk around me again. I cleared my throat when he gave me a startled look, my fist flew up to my lips as I did, "N-no. That won't be necessary. I'll go get it for y-"

My form stiffened when a rather loud verbal vibration- a long stretched churr- began to echo throughout the space of the dormitory hallway. I was guessing that it was Leo that made that sound; Raph's was far deeper than that. Usagi blinked back at me with question, one of his long, floppy ears twitched at the sound, "...What was that?"

I really hoped that Usagi didn't get intimate enough with Leo that he actually caused him to make that noise. My sheepish smile extended, "T-that was my stomach. Heh... I haven't eaten in a couple of hours."

Usagi's eyes saddened slight when the sound resounded again, "I had no idea your stomach sounded like Leo-chan..."

"W-what? No... I'm just-" Usagi's furred hand reaching over to rest against my shoulder caused me to stop. His ears seemed to droop sadly, letting me know that he knew exactly what was going on in Leo's room.

"It is okay," He said with a small smile, "I understand that they are back together and then, therefore, they will participate in there... past activities. You do not have to try to protect me from this fact."

I frowned, sighing as I reached up to scratch the back of my head, "I know but I don't want to see anyone hurt because of this whole thing," I paused, lightly tapping his hand with reassurance, "You may not be my brother but you are a close friend."

"All but Raphael-san," He said, withdrawing his hand before walking away and towards my lab. I quickly followed after him, falling into step beside him, "I do not blame him though. Plus, I would be calling myself a hypocrite if I were to deny my dislike for him as well."

"I'm sorry that this happened to you- to _any_ of you- but Leo and Raph's relationship, before, had always been unsteady and unpredictable. Leo couldn't take the chaos so he ended up broking it off," I said, tugging absent mindedly at one of my bandana tails that was brushing against my shoulder, "That's why he turned to you. He believed that he would find stability and happiness with you but-"

"All he could think about was _him_," He finished, nodding at my words, "I believed that I could make Leo-chan happy- make him forget about his past relationship- given time and patience. Then I left, only to come back to this situation. Leo-chan, although polite and honorable in his admission to me, had fractured this beating heart," He pressed as hand to his own chest, "But he has not completely broken it, nor has he deterred it."

"You are still going to pursue him, Usagi?" I asked, a bit shocked by his words. I knew Usagi was a strong samurai and could fight his own battle… but I would have thought that he would back down from this fight.

"Yes," He said confidently, stopping before my lab door, turning to face me fully, "I understand that Raphael-san will not like it but I care for Leonardo-kun too much. I will not allow him to intimidate me."

I frowned, "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"… No," He said, smiling sheepishly back at me, "But my heart will not let me rest when it comes to this issue. I… I cannot stop pursuing him… not until I know for certain that I have no chances left."

I sighed, shaking my head, "This is like one big behind soap opera."

He laughed, his tension breaking by just a little, "Yes. You are quite right about that, Donnie-kun," He bowed his head, "Thank you for your kindness. You do not have to set up the cot; I can do that myself… and you do not have to worry about me breaking anything. I will be careful."

"I will worry, no matter who is in my lab," He laughed in response as I bowed my head in return, "Oyasumi(1)."

He nodded, passing through my lab doors silently, "Oyasumi..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Raph<strong>_

I had missed seeing Leo like this.

I had missed seeing this side him- the side that only _I_ should _**ever**_ be able to see. His eyes were half-lided, dark, and unfocused with sinful bliss as my slick, lubricated fingers moved in and out of his entrance. His lips remained slightly parted as he panted, his scentless breath brushed over my face in a quick, repeatative way. One of his hands- far smoother than mine could ever be- gripped at my shoulder as if gripping for reality, his other hand fisted into the bedsheets beneath us. His churrs grew louder each time my fingers reached deeper within him.

Yeah. This was mine. This was _all_ mine. This sight, this moment, this feeling... everything about this moment, and moments like it, was mine and _mine _alone.

"Raph...," He moaned, a shiver ranning through me before I could stop myself. My eyes focused on him through the adjusted darkness.

"Yeah," I breathed out, resting my forehead against his as my fingers continued their movements inside of him.

"S-stop teasing m-me."

I chuckled, "I ain't tryin' ta tease ya, babe. I just don't wanna hurt ya."

In response, he lifted himself up slightly, crashing his lips against mine with desperation. His tongue slithered over my lips hungrily before he lightly sucked at my bottom lip. I groaned, kissing him back briefly before I pulled back, giving him a level look, "Leo..."

"P-please, Raph," He stuttered out in a low whisper, his body writhed a little as I scissored my fingers, stretching him further, "I... I can't t-take it anymore. I n-need you..."

Another shiver moved through me, pushing back the need to just fuck him, hard, into the mattress at that exact moment. Instead of that, I smirked down at him, "I thought ya said that ya could control yerself."

"... I can't when it's y-you."

...Well _fuck_.

I growled, swiftly withdrawing my fingers, using them to draw my throbbing erection out of it's prison. I adjusted our position as quickly as possible, lifting one of his legs over my shoulder, his other leg resting against my side idly. One of my hands pressed into the mattress beside his waist, bracing myself as I leaned into him. His tongue ghosted over his lips, moistening it before his teeth bit down lightly on his lower lip with anticipation. I began to push myself into him, my body began to tremble as I moved deeper and deeper within him. I felt his body arch against me, a smooth, unhindered churr vibrated at the back of his throat. I released another growl, breathing harshly when I finally buried myself fully within him; all the way to the hilt.

"S-shit," I half churred, half grunted, holding myself back from getting too rough too quickly, "W-why are ya so fuckin' _tight_..."

"Do you h-have to ask?" He panted out with effort, shifting his hips slightly; I choked back a groan, "Please... move..."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I began to thrust at a slow but rewarding pace, his churrs resounded loudy to my ears as I move my hips against his. The heat, the tightness, and the sounds that surround me- that surrounded the both of us- made me feel... complete again. I know it sounds corny but it's the truth... and _Kami _this felt so damn _**good**_. I have no idea how I was able to survive two months without him... and I highly doubt that I would be able to survive with anyone _but_ him. I could never feel this aroused or connected with anyone else and I knew, now, that Leo felt the same.

As I began to pick up my pace, getting closer to the bundle of nerves within him- oh yeah, I know _exactly _where that shit was- his began to squirm underneath me more, his body arching further to bring his body as close to mine as possible and his leg tensed over my shoulder. His hips began moving in tune with mine, causing me to move even deeper within him- Gods, why the _hell _did he feel so fucking _**warm**_? How the _hell_ did he feel so fucking _**right**_?

I knew I had hit his pleasure center the minute his hands withdrew from their tight grip on the bed sheets, flying up to over his mouth and muffle the loud cry that I had caused. I couldn't help but be a little angered by that; he was still trying to keep himself quiet so that Usagi wouldn't hear him. Like I said before, I knew Leo better than anyone else did. He didn't want to hurt Usagi... but hurting Usagi was the only way that the damn cotton ball was going to understand that Leo was untouched to everyone but _me_. He was compatible with me and me alone. There was no way around that.

I released a rumbling churr, angling my hips so that I could hit his nerves with much better accuracy. His eyes widened as I began to pound into him unmercifully, his moans, churrs, and yelps of pleasure- although they were muffled- came out louder and more untamed as the minutes flew by. Even so, he would not allow himself to release a full out cry of pleasure. He would not allow himself to scream my name with need the way he wanted to... unless he had some help, of course.

He gasped when I reached for his hands, roughly pulling them away from his face and entangling his fingers with mine before I pressed our joined hands into the mattress. A sense of panic entered his face as I stopped my movements, glaring down at him lightly, "R-raph, dont s-stop..."

"Oh, I ain't stoppin', not by a long shot," I reassured, giving a single, hard thrust within him, hitting his core once again. His hand tightened around mine, his head thrown back against the pillows as he bit his lip to keep himself quiet. Well played big brother..., "Just wanted ta be able ta hear ya, that's all."

He shook his head, trying to will his voice down as I slammed into him again, "Raph, no..."

I growled, pulling all the way out of him, "Leo, yes!"

When I pushed inside of him, hitting within harder than the time before, he released such an unhindered, untamed, sexy, wordless yell of pleasure that it was all I could do not to come right then and there. I smirked, continuing to move hard and fast within him. His moans grew louder and more unhinged with each thrust, his body beginning to squirm and writhe more as he grew closer and closer to his release. He moaned my name repeatedly, moving along with me to help him reach that point of ecstasy. Just I gave one last powerful thrust, pressing my lips against his with hunger, he released a cry that entered my mouth as he came hard against my plastron. His tensed form clamped down on my erection in response, pushing me over the edge suddenly as I came mid-thrust, a shudder racked through me as I emptied myself into him, giving me that sense of completion once again.

As the seconds rolled on, during the time in which we caught our breath, our eyes remained locked onto each other as we did. He removed his leg from over my shoulder, releasing a deep sigh of peaceful contentment while shaking his head in disapproval- I had a feeling his blushing shamelessly but I couldn't be sure in the dark, "That... was uncalled for."

I chuckled, pressing my lips gently to his before responding, "Says the stubborn leader in the room."

He huffed, still catching his breath as he pulled his hands free from my own, "Seriously Raph. Was that necessary?"

I nodded without hesitation, moving my body fully down ontop of him, my nose pressing against his, "Yeah. I wanted ta hear ya say my name. I wanted ta hear, feel, touch, taste, and see it all... I haven't been able to feel those things for a while and I wanted to live it."

I blinked lazily up at me, taking a deep breath before his arms reached up to wrap around my shoulders, "Me either... but you can be so demanding about it..."

I grumbled teasingly, my hands gripping his hips, "Couldn't help it, babe."

He opened mouth to say something else but I pressed my lips to his, effectively shutting him up. One thing that I have learned from arguing with Fearless here is this: never try ta win a verbal arguement with him; actions always win.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Oyasumi- Good Night<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Phew. That was one hell of a challenge to write. This was a bit harder than I thought but I am proudest of this attempt (like chapter 6, I wrote this chapter more than one time and didn't like the prior results). Hmm... what do you think Usagi is going to do to attempt at winning Leo back? Will he try the sweet, wooing approach or will he try a more direct, confident approach?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Leo**_

"Raph...," I panted, dodging a flurry of flying kicks by emerald green legs, taking several quick leaps backward in order to create some space between us, "Why do you always have to make things so complicated?"

"Heh, what are ya talkin' 'bout?" He breathed out, firming up his upper body, his arms flexing with preparation as he charged towards me, quickly regaining the lost space, "It's just a question..."

I sighed roughly at his verbal counter, swiftly dodging one of Raph's fist just before it came crash landing towards my face. I did a quick, evasive pattern of footwork before I ducked, dropping into a crouched position and successfully evading another powerful blow. I did a swift backwards sweep kick, almost succeeding with tripping him up, before he did a last minute back flip, moving away from my attack just in time, "Don't try to play innocent, Raph... and that isn't the type of question you ask during a sparring match."

"_What are ya plannin' on doin' 'bout bunny boy?_" Raph re-quoted his own words, letting it out in a rush of breath when he regained his stance, "That's all I asked. Didn't think it would make ya all touchy and what not, Fearless."

We began to circle each other, both of us looking for the perfect angle in which to make our next attack. I shook my head at him, "It's not a touchy question. I just don't know how to answer it. I've told him that I was sorry. I've told him that I could not return his feelings. I've told him that I love you... but he said he won't back down until he's sure that there is 'no more chances' with me."

"No more chances?" Raph said with a silent growl, attacking me again with a leaping ax kick to the head. I saw it coming, my arm came up to block the blow successfully. His amber eyes gaze down at me with a mixture of fighting determination and confusion, "What's that supposed ta mean?"

I shrugged, pushing his foot back, causing him to stumble back slightly before he quickly regained his footing, "I don't know and I don't know what else to tell him... you need to work on that headstrong attacking method of yours, by the way. It's going to get you seriously hurt one day."

He smirked at me, "Aww, look at ya; bein' all worried and cute about my well bein'..."

I glared at him, swiftly pulling back a blush before it could heat up my cheeks, "S-shut up. I'm serious Raph; you need to start planning out your attacks rather than randomizing them."

He shrugged, his smirk widened slightly to show a flash of teeth, "I can't help it... and the fact that I'm fightin' with ya isn't really helpin' me much, either."

"...What?" I gave him a dull expression, my stance still staying firm.

"Do ya have any idea how _hot _ya look when yer all hell bent on kickin' my ass in a fair fight?" He said with a hint of a rumble in his voice, his tongue ghosted over his low lip suggestively, "With the way ya move... and that _ass_- Huh? W-where are ya goin'?"

I had dropped my stance, abruptly turning on my heels before I walked towards the entrance to the dojo without a second thought, "See... _this_ is why I don't like sparing with you anymore. You always start _flirting _with me half way through."

"Aww, I'm sorry doll," I heard him say but I didn't bother to turn around, he was following me out of the room anyway, "I can't help it. I just... I missed ya, ya know?"

I paused in my strides half way through the living room, my head turning slightly so that I could see his approaching form out of the corner of my eye, "...I know. Just... just be more serious when it comes to training, alright?"

He chuckled, his smirk being replaced with a smile as I turned fully around to face him, "Sure thing, babe. Now... back ta Mr. Fuzzy..."

I groaned, shaking my head at him, "Can you just call him by his name? It isn't that hard."

"Uhhh... nah," He said with false contemplation, his form stepping forward a little so that he could wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him, "He wants ta take ya away from me. Why should I respect my rival by callin' him by his name, huh?"

"Your _rival_?" I said with a slight bout of laughter in my voice, my hands coming up to rest against his shoulders, "He isn't your rival, he's our ally; remember?"

"...True," He grumbled out, dipping his head down slightly to lightly brush his lips over mine, "But he's an ally that tried ta stake claim on ya. That makes him my own personal rival."

I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks at the light, intimate touch; I was still trying to get used to this less... forceful side of him so I found it pleasantly refreshing, "Y-you don't have to see him as a rival, Raph. All I want is you."

He chuckled, rubbing his nose against mine affectionately, "Look at ya gettin' all bashful and blushie on me."

"... Shut up," I sighed under my breath, glaring up at him half-heartedly just as he closed the distance between our lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Usagi<strong>_

Alright... I deserved that. After all, I had done the very same thing to him whenever he had caught me and Leo entangled in a romantic or intimate situation. It just angered me that I was the one receiving the low blow this time and not the other way around; I suppose it was only karma doing it's duty.

Raphael had caught me watching them from the kitchen doorway, glaring at me with a challenging glint in his amber eyes as he kissed Leonardo with a passion that I wished I could've expressed while I still had the chance. I heard my coveted one, my personified heart, let out a soft sigh of bliss, tilting his head up as he returned the passion almost automatically, his arms winding around Raphael's neck to hold him in place. I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to force myself to look away but I found myself frozen in the doorway, both saddened and frustrated by the display that was being shown before me.

When they had parted, I heard Leonardo take in a deep, needy breath of air. Although I could not see my beloved's face, I was very certain that he was blushing, "W-what was that for?"

Raphael smirked; even though his eyes were no longer looking at me, I knew the smug action was for me, "I said I missed ya, didn't I?"

"Well, yes," He said, his head tilted in a fashion of curiosity, "But you only kiss me like that-"

His lips broke out into a grin, his face leaned into Leonardo's suggestively, "In the _bedroom_. Heh, yer readin' my mind, doll."

My heart lurked at the obvious sexual implications. I felt my own cheeks heat up with embarrassment. This was beyond karmatic justice; this was just... _cruel_.

"R-right _now_?" Leonardo breathed, trying to step away from Raphael's hold but it appeared that his emerald green arms would not allow him to, "Raph, it's the middle of the day. Everyone's up and, plus, I need to take a shower. Sparring match, remember?"

"Yeah, and it's _'cause_ of that sparrin' match that I'm all hot fer ya right now," Raphael said in the form of a low grumble, his arms tightening around my coveted one just as he leaned over to speak directly in Leonardo's ear. His amber eyes locked onto mine again, sending me a look of superiority and warning. I simply glared back at him, my hands tightening into fists at my sides.

He continued to speak in Leo's ear, his voice lower and sultrier than before, "Besides... we can just kill two bird with one stone."

"W-what?" Leo questioned, his face turning further away from mine.

"We could _both _take a shower," The side of his smirk curled further in an almost sinister, "Ya know... gettin' clean while gettin' dirty... ya wash _my _back, I'll wash _yers_."

"... You're such a pervert," Leonardo said back after several seconds of silence, his hands seemed to tighten around Raphael's neck.

"...Is that a yes?" He turned toward my coveted one's face again.

"I... I... well," Leonardo fumbled with his words, something I remember him doing whenever we had gotten to close with partaking in love making. Oh, if only I had persuaded him a little more, I would have been able to have a taste of him; he would have been mine, _truly _mine. I knew he would have..., "I... I don't think that's wise..."

"Awww, c'mon," Raphael coaxed, leaning in to give Leonardo another deep, but quick, kiss. My heart lurked again when my beloved one released a quiet moan of pleasure. He wasn't that good of a kisser... was he? "We'll be quiet this time, huh? Whattaya say?"

Several more seconds passed by, my breath being held, silently hoping that my beloved would not agree; hoping that he would not give into his brother's temptation. I knew Leonardo cared for me still; if he hadn't, he wouldn't be trying to evade his brother's advances right now. He did not want to hurt me... that alone made my heart flutter with hope.

I released my quiet breath, my face falling with sadness when he dropped his chin into a quick nod, accepting Raphael's invitation. My heart clenched a little when my rival briskly closed the distance between himself and my coveted one, kissing him as if he hadn't had the liberty to in years. I swallowed thickly, choosing this time to silently make my way back into the kitchen, waiting like a coward until they took their leave to the shower room...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Aww... poor Usagi. Don't worry! You'll get your time to rub it in Raph's face soon X3

That was pretty low of Raphael, huh?


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: There is no heavy turtlecest in this chapter... however, there IS heavy YAOI in this chapter (wink). It IS enough to turn your brain into pink goo and/or burst of exploding yaoi candy so if you don't like t-cest or yaoi in general, tread carefully. If you don't like some manoxmano, yaoi, slash action, either don't read this chapter or don't read the story at all. Thank you,**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leo<strong>_

"It's game night tonight?" I asked, my eye ridges drawing inward with confusion as I watched Raphael wrap himself up in a relatively large trench coat, blocking out a great majority of his emerald skin. With the foot ninja tracking and watching our every move once we hit topside, it was crucial that we disguised ourselves whenever we went out during our leisure time rather than our patrol time. Even so, I couldn't help but be a little worried for Raph's safety, "I thought... I thought it was _next _Saturday."

"Nah," Raph said, shaking his head with a sigh, "It's this Saturday; today. Casey made sure ta remind me every freakin' day fer the last two weeks about when the game was gonna go down," He paused after tying the coat closed, turning towards me with curiosity, "Why? Ya worried?"

"... Yes," I said reluctantly, crossing my arms over my chest loosely, "I know your just walking to Casey's and April's apartment but Karai has been very persistent lately. I just... I don't want to run into any trouble on your way there."

Raph smiled at me, reaching forward to grip my shoulder reassuringly, "I'll be fine, Leo. Hell, I'll even take the sewer line closest ta the apartment. Plus, if anything happens, I'll either call Casey or _you_, alright?"

I bit my low lip slightly, my eyes shifting to the kitchen door, "I don't know..."

"How 'bout I call ya when I get there, huh?" He reassured again, his thumb rubbed comforting circles into the skin at the base of my neck, "It shouldn't take me longer than twenty minutes ta get there."

I sighed. I wanted Raph to be safe and sound in the lair... but I knew it would be wrong of me to hold him him here. We all had the right to leave the lair whenever we wanted to... just as long as we did it with care and caution. Raphael was doing just that, "A-alright. When are you coming back?"

His lips parted into a grin, "The game ends at 10:00 so I should be back here at 10:30."

"Ah," I breathed, his hand sliding up the curve of my neck until his fingers were tilting my jaw upward, "O-okay then. I guess all I can ask is for you not to do anything reckless. I know how you get with when you drink."

He snorted, craning his head down to press his lips to mine in a short kiss, "Whateva. What ya gonna do tonight? Train? Meditate?"

"Sleep," I answered, chuckling, "I only got three hours last night, no thanks to you."

"Ya weren't complain' 'bout sleepin' last night," He snickered, kissing me one last time before he pulled away from me, "I'll call ya soon, alright?"

"Alright," I sighed, briefly waving at him as he retrieved a hat at the door before walking through it and into the sewers outside, "Love you."

My heart skipped a beat when a heard, "Love ya too," just before the vault like doors closed behind him.

* * *

><p>I didn't even realize I had passed out on the living room couch until I found myself waking up due to the feeling of feather soft lips pressing gently against mine, a tongue slithering out to tease at it's twin with sensual swipes. The feeling of the couch's pillows- one of Mikey's favorites, I believe- pressed at the back of my head as those lips massaged against mine, gingerly pushing them apart to gain more access. I moaned softly, a churr began to vibrate at the back of my throat when that warm, skilled tongue curled and licked at my own, coaxing it into a dance.<p>

As I began to wake up more when I felt warm, persuasive fingers press against the softer part of my plastron, teasing at the hidden slit between my legs. I moaned a little louder when those determined strokes began to rub sensually against the member that was hardening within. I internally shook my head at Raph's antics; this seemed like something he would do- feeling me up and arousing me as a way of waking me up.

I was a bit surprised that I didn't taste beer or any other form of alcohol on his mouth or breath. Usually Raph drunk about five cans of beer when he got together with Casey for a game night. Perhaps he just decided not to drink anything on this particular night?

The kiss deepened while the fingers coaxed my erection out of its hiding place and into a waiting palm. My hands fisted into the material of the couch I was resting on as that hand began to pump me at a torturously slow pace. His thumb flicked over the head of it, spreading the precum over it smoothly. My hips jerked upward at the sensations that were beginning to build up between my legs, the stroking gradually increasing in speed.

I began to moan in tune with the pumping, my eyes remained tightly closed as I tried my hardest to suppress my churrs. His tongue gave one final lick over my bottom lip, gently sucking at it, before he pulled his mouth away completely. I whimpered softly at the loss but released a pleasured gasp when I felt a puff of hot breath ghost out over my hard on. One hand idly kneaded the skin at the base while the other worked on the muscles of my inner thigh. This was all very new. It wasn't that Raph never did this for me... it was just, he didn't usually do so in the open like this. Despite what the others may think, Raph didn't like to do anything beyond kissing in a wide open space like the living room. Why the sudden change?

"... You are so beautiful, Leo-chan."

My eyes snapped open- that was definitely_** not**_ Raphael's voice and he didn't call me 'Leo-chan'. The only person that ever called me that was-

I gasped, my head rose abruptly, looking down at the person nestled between my legs and confirming that it wasn't my hot-headed brother. Instead of emerald green skin, there was soft white fur and instead of burning amber eyes, there was intense hazel. My eyes widened, my sleepiness forgotten at the realization before me.

"U-Usa-!" Just as I had found my voice in order to yell out his name with disbelief, his lips parted over my erection, swiftly swallowing as much as he could without gagging. I chocked on my words in response, throwing my head back against the pillow and arm rest as I released a surprising loud moan. My back arched at the feeling of a wet, skilled tongue licking around the base and the head of my hard-on, his head moving up and down over it.

My hands tightened into the fabric of the couch, struggling to keep any sounds of pleasure down to a minimum... which was proving difficult, "U-usagi... s-stop this..."

He made a negative noise, the sound of it vibrated against me, causing me to bite my lower lip to suppress a loud churr. He began to move faster, the pressure at the bottom of my belly began to tighten and turn with the anticipation of release. I tried to hold it of- it didn't seem right... it _wasn't _right... but it feel so _good_.

I gasped, my back arching further as my release came, my cum spilling into Usagi's mouth shamefully. I heard him gag slightly before swallowing everything I had to give. I groaned silently at the motion before he pulled back, gently pushing my organ back in it's hiding place. He sat up and looked down at me with a seemingly innocent smile as he cocked his head to the side, "Kimochi ii? (1)"

I swiftly sat up into a sitting position, my fist shot up from my side and came skyrocketing towards his face, attempting to give him a brutal right hook across his left cheek. I let out a startled breath when my punch landed with a snap into one of his palms. It only phased me for a moment though as I attempted land a punch on him again, using my other fist. To my dismay, he had jerked his head to the side, swiftly evading the attack while simultaneously catching my wrist in his other hand.

I let out a yelp when he gripped both of my wrist with surprising strength, pushing them back against the couch abruptly, causing my head to slam against Mikey's favorite couch pillow. My eyes blinked up into his, surprised to find them so serious... so lustfully intense. I couldn't help but gulp at the look. He sighed, "You do not fight very well at close range when you are angry, koi."

"You... why... _why did you __**do **__that?_" I said, finding my voice, glaring up at him heatedly, "Are you out of your _mind_?"

He smiled half-heartedly at me, "A little. Like I said, I am a stubborn rounin."

"And _I_ am with Raphael," I growled out, my eyes narrowing into slits up at him, "I would never-"

He growled back, his smile dropping as his grip tightened almost painfully around my wrists, causing me to wince, "So it is alright for you to be unfaithful as long as you are being unfaithful with _him_?"

"I... I said I was sorry," I gulped, my eyes sliding away from his heated stare, "I said that I was sorry for everything. For dragging you into this without talking with Raph about our relationship first. For being unfaithful. For assuming that I could be happier with someone else other than him... but I was wrong," My eyes flashed towards his face again, "What else do you want me to say? What more do you want from me?"

"I want _you_, Leonardo-kun," He said simply, his face dipping down towards mine until his nose was always touching mine, "That is all I want."

"You can't have me," I responded back, trying to tug my hands free from his grip. Damn, I never knew he could be this strong, "I'm Raph's."

"That may be... for now," He said, his grip loosened slightly as his thumbs rubbed soothing, apologetic circles at my now sore wrists, "But, like Raphael-san, I do not give up. I will keep fighting as hard as he did while you were with me... even if I have to be dishonorable in order to obtain you."

I gulped; this is how you knew someone was blinded by their love for someone- they were willing to throw their sense of mortality- their moral code- out the window at a chance at that object of affection.

He leaned down fully, pressing his lips to mine in a quick kissed before he completely pulled away from me, turning his back to me as he walked toward Donatello's lab, "Good night, saisai."

When the door closed behind him, I sat up as quickly as I could on the couch. My eyes flickered to the slowly forming bruises on my wrists, a grimace tugged at my face as fingers ghosted over the marks gingerly. My eyes glanced at Don's lab door before they dropped down to my hands again, a quiet sigh escaped me as I did, "Damn..."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Kimochi ii?- Do that feel good? Did that feel good? Feel good? (0ne of those, depending)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Don't hurt me (cowers in a corner). Usagi, although peaceful and gentle in character, would probably turn aggressive or demanding if the situation calls for it. Leo would do the same. Oh, I wonder what Leo's going to do about this new, demanding, persistent side of Usagi... and will Leo tell Raphael what happened or will he hold back the information?

Oh, questions, question...


	11. Chapter 11

**Key:**

"Blah"** : Someone talking; dialogue between two people**

'_Blah_'** : Someone thinking something**

["Blah"]** : Someone talking in a different language; dialogue**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Usagi<strong>_

I had not meant to go as far as I did with Leonardo that night… but I could not help myself. I had only meant to kiss him while he slept; his vulnerably open form, lying there like the most sinful of forbidden fruits, had beckoned me, tempting my honorable resolve until my desires won over my control. I just wanted to be able to taste and feel his gentle, luscious lips against my own again before I had to return to a cold, lonely bed. Just a sample of what had used to be so accessible to me—that is all I had wanted. Despite my impure desires, there was no harm in kissing him while he slept, right?

…

But then, when I had pulled away, he had reacted almost automatically to the innocent touch. His lips parted ever so delicately, his eyelids fluttered, and his back mildly, almost unnoticeably, arched; his body had unconsciously asked for more and, greedily, I continued to give. I did not care if Leo had thought it was his brother that was showering his person with passionate kisses and intimate strokes; all I wanted was to pleasure him the way I had planned to before… before Raphael charmed him into reevaluating their past relationship.

If only I had stayed an extra day or maybe if I had coaxed him a little more into going with me to my world, he would still be mine now; damn Raphael and his brutish persistence. If only I had done the things my impulses and instinct had told me the moment my feelings for Leonardo had begun to arise. If only I had gathered the strength to tell him my feelings before Raphael could stake claim on my beloved's heart, soul,… and body. If only I had shown my whole heart to him instead of just a mere fraction of it…

Ah, if only… that is all I could seem to say to myself now as I watched my beloved absentmindedly move through a set of advance katas as if they were nothing. I found it odd that he did not notice my presence the moment I stepped into and through the entry way of the dojo but, then again, that just gave me more time to admire him and his graceful movements.

I tilted my head slightly with curiosity as Leonardo briefly paused in the middle of a motion, releasing a low growl of frustration before he continued to move, this time at a faster pace and a stronger execution. My beloved was irritated… but why? Was he still thinking about the moment we shared—although nonconsensual—on the couch the night before? Or was he thinking about something else? Perhaps Raphael? Had the other anger my beloved somehow?

["… Leo-chan? What is bothering you?"] I stated, choosing to switch to my native tongue. Leonardo stopped his katas nearly a split second after I had began to voice my concern, his form swiftly turning around to face with slight shock.

"How long have you been standing there?" His expression began to mold into one of shock and repressed anger (alright, I deserve that).

"For a couple of minutes," I said, offering a gentle smile that he did not return, "It is always so obvious when you are upset and, yet, you are a ninja—a master of deception."

Leo grumbled, crossing his arms over his plastron and sending me a heated glare. I never thought I would be at the end of that look… that is how I knew I was in trouble, ["Leave me alone, Usagi… or should I say _pervert_."]

I felt one of my ears twitch at the insult, ["… I am not a pervert."]

He gave me a dull look, turning away from me slightly as he got into position to start his training routine again. He switched back to English fluidly, "Only perverts feel people up when their sleeping…"

["… Than I am assuming that Raphael is a pervert as well."] I said, smirking internally when a gentle blush reached his bright green cheeks and his golden eyes snapped back to me with surprise.

His look of disbelief swiftly turned into embarrassed anger, his eyes snapping away from mine as he began to move into a slow kata, "S-shut up, Usagi. Just… just leave me alone. I need to train."

"No," I said simply, smiling half-heartedly even though he couldn't see it. I walked further into the room and towards him but made sure that I kept my distance. I was lucky yesterday when he had tried to punch me but, this time, the playfield was even, "We must talk about this. You cannot just sweep all of this tension under a rug and hope for it to disappear."

"What more can I possibly say to you, Usagi?" Leo asked of me lightly, his nimble, elegant movements remained steady and accurate despite the situation we had found ourselves in, "I'm sorry, alright? I had dragged you into this mess when I knew my feelings for Raph were still present… just incomplete. I wanted to believe that I had a chance to create something more meaning full with someone else… someone like you. You're the personification of stability if there ever was such a thing. We… we could have work out… if I wasn't in love with Raphael."

Those words shattered my heart by a very slight degree but I knew my beloved needed to say them. What was the point of holding back unsaid words when there was currently nothing left to loose with our relationship. We were no longer lovers… could we even call ourselves friends?

I sighed, stepping nearer to Leonardo as his next set of katas moved him closer to my person. I do not believe he noticed but I had a feeling that he would soon, "Have you, at least, felt something for me within the short time we were together? Did my kisses, my touches, our conversations mean anything to you?"

His expression became conflicted but he answered me anyway, "Of course they did. With the way Raph used to be—rough and demanding—it was refreshing to be with someone who was the complete opposite. Being with you… it gave me comfort, peace of mind… it made me feel… well—"

"Loved?" I cut him off politely, my form had shifted even closer; this time he noticed. He stopped his movements before he straightened himself out of his stance, his golden orbs lost their edge as they gaze back at me with doubt. I swallowed down my uncertainty; like I had said before, there was no point in holding back unsaid words, "You… you were always loved, Leo-chan."

"…What?" He breathed out, knowing what I was trying to say but possibly felt that I wasn't going to say it.

I took a deep breath before I exhaled my confession with surprising ease, "… Aishitersu." (1)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leo<strong>_

I blinked.

I blinked again… and then I panicked, "W-w-what?"

Usagi blinked back at me with bewilderment, unsure of what to think of my reaction, before providing me with a warmly tentative smile, "Perhaps I should say it in your native tongue… I love you."

…. Hearing it in another language didn't help much to pacify my suddenly racing heart, the blinding heat that flood my face, or the guilt that was rising within me, pumping through my veins like adrenaline, "I-I… um… ah… y-you… I don't…"

He chuckled at my rambling, his hand reaching forward—when did he get so close?—to run along the side of my jaw before he gently cupped my cheek, "I already know you do not fully return these affections… either that, or you are withholding information from me."

"But… but it isn't fair to you Usagi," I breathed out, warmed by the gentle touch but knew better than to lean into him, "You say you… you love me but I can't say anything to requite you're feelings. What is the point of telling me these things—that you care for me, want me, _love_ me—if I know I can't do anything in return. I… I don't wish to hurt you more than I already have."

His eyebrows furrowed as his thumb caressed my cheekbone in an absentminded way, his head tilting and leaning forward. His breath—which I was starting to suspect could never smell bad—fanned over my lips, causing me to swallow rather loudly with nervousness, "You will not hurt me… although you do not love me as much as you love Raphael-san, I do know that you still care for me."

"… H-how can you be sure of that?" I said, trying to sound angry again or, at the very least, edgy, but failed.

His smile became more apparent, "Because your brother did not come to kill me in my sleep."

I snorted, my eyes sliding away from his face in order to focus in on the entrance to the dojo, "You were my friend first before all of this started. Of course I care about you."

It was then that his smile turned smug, "I am not talking about the way a friend cares for another, saiai."

I found myself blinking with bewilderment once again, "…Huh?"

He chuckled again, deeper this time, "Although you do not seem to notice this yet, you _do_ care for me… similar to the way one would care for their lover."

"Usagi—" I started, ready to rebuke him, only to have Usagi cut me off fluidly.

"Do not dare to deny it, Leo-chan. Do you realize how many times we've been intimately close like _this_?" He jerked his jaw slightly, gesturing towards the nearly nonexistence space that resided between us, "Do you realize how many times you've allowed me to kiss you after our relationship had supposedly ended? Do you realize that, even though I had… _forced_ my affections on you—regrettably, I might add—you made no move to stop me once you realized it was me."

I felt my cheeks flush further at the memory, "… That's not fair."

"But it is the truth. If you truly wanted me to stop, nothing was physically incapacitating you from doing so."

"You… you've got to be _kidding me_," I nearly growled, pulling away from his grasp as if it were suddenly repulsive. I took several steps back, trying to maintain some sort of distance and edge my way to the dojo's entrance at the same time, "Not only did you get intimate with me while I was sleeping, you're saying it was _my fault_ that it went as far as it did too?"

"Of course not, saiai," He swiftly clarified, fluidly following my footsteps, "What I _am_ saying is that the experience was relatively pleasurable for you, even though it wasn't Raphael's mouth that was—"

"Okay! Alright!" I exclaimed in a low voice, "I was aroused. So what? It's kind of hard _not_ to be when someone's giving you a—"

"Has he ever done that for you?"

"…What?"

Usagi lifted one eyebrow, his smug smile turning into an all out smirk; I couldn't help myself from clenching my hands tightly at my side, "Judging from how quickly you relieved yourself, I can only assume that you are not used to such acts… or your brother is not very good with his tongue outside of arguing or skillful bouts of profanity—"

I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was because of what happened the night before or maybe it was because Usagi was purposely insulting my brother and mate. Either way, I had soon found myself lunging forward, my first skyrocketing towards his face for the second time in the last twenty-four hours. The punch was about to land, a sense of surprise flashed over his expression for the briefest of moments, before he dodged it with a swift step to the side. I released a gasp when one of his hands found it's way around my extended wrist, skillfully avoiding the area he had bruised—why though?

"What did I say about you fighting while you are angry?" He said, with a mildly apologetic look… but I could still sense a bit of smugness behind his façade, "It leaves you frighteningly open."

I tried to tug away from his grip but it was unmovable, "Well forgive me if the only time I ever have the sudden urge to beat the crap out of you is when I'm extremely upset with you."

He chuckled before he grunted out with discomforted; my knee came up and sideswiped the side his waist and lower rib. His form curled back momentarily be he quickly straightened; he gave a strong tug and yanking me into his chest. I released a startled breath, cringing when he bent my arm behind my shell, causing me to arch in order to relieve discomfort.

I glared up at him, my free hand pushing against his chest in order to create some form of distance between us, "What the hell's the matter with you?"

"Nothing, I suppose I'm simply blinded by you," He responded with a neutral face, "Besides, I am only doing what Raphael had done in order to persuade you back into his arms."

"What makes you think that what you're doing will do the same?" I all but growled out, shrugging slightly in his grasp, "I love _Raph_, Usagi. Why can't you not _understand_ that? How can I—"

Before I could scowled him again, his lips were slanted across mine, catching me when my mouth was open. His tongue slithered in, forcefully but… gently—how was that even possible?—moved over my tongue, trying to wheedle me into participating. I glared heatedly, pushing harshly against his chest in a desperate attempt to pull away. Just as I had made a move to crane my neck back to separate our lips, his free hand came up to hold the back of my neck, holding me still and deepening the kiss.

I groaned as his tongue wrapped sensual around and over mine, licking heatedly and sensually. I hated the fact that he was a sinfully good kisser but… it was I kiss I didn't want. It made it all the more harder to resist when he began to suck lightly, pulling my tongue into his mouth greedily. I released a muffled yelp, my face heated up as a new layer of pleasurable sensations that I didn't even know existed racked through my body. My legs began to quiver, slowly turning to jelly as he kissed me like he had never kissed me before. I was horrified to find myself gradually becoming aroused by this but… but I couldn't stop myself. My knees all but slammed together as I tried to shamefully hide my erection from him… and myself. How the hell was he able to do this? It was like he wasn't even trying…

It felt like an eternity had passed when he finally pulled away, briefly sucking on my lower lip before he completely separate our lips. I panted, my eyes somewhat unfocused as stared into his intense, bedroom eyes. He smiled back at me innocently, much like he had the night before, after… well…, "One thing that Raphael does not have that I pride myself on is the patience and experience to pleasure you beyond your expectations."

"W-what makes you think t-that Raph doesn't do the same?" I breathed out as he finally released me; I released an exhale of relief just as he began to back away from me and towards the dojo door.

"… This is Raphael were are speaking about. I believe you had told me once that patience was not one of his strengths," Usagi tilted his head to the side, leaning against the dojo's doorway, "Besides, all I merely did was kiss you and you are already aroused…"

I gulped; so he had noticed that…, "You… ah… I-I would never want to be your e-enemy Usagi."

His lips parted into a smile before he ducked his head in acknowledgement, "…I shall see you at breakfast, Leo-chan."

And with that, he moved out of site, more than likely heading for the kitchen or Donnie's lab. After several seconds, waiting to make sure that he was truly gone, I released a breath of relief; my legs finally gave out after being weakened by the pleasurable attention I had received—one again, nonconsensual—from Usagi. Gods, how the hell was he able to do this to me without trying… and why the hell was I _letting_ him do it? What did it all mean?

I exhaled, glaring at the spot where Usagi had been standing last, "Damn rabbit…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ooooooh, Usagi is really getting on Leo ain't he? And if you're wondering where Raphie is in all of this, he's in Leo's room with a game-night hangover. He's going to be asleep for a looooong time. Poor Raphie D:


End file.
